Kiss Me Last
by RacheyRagdoll
Summary: Chris and Darrens characters are dating on the tv show Glee. However after their characters kiss during filming, Chris develops feelings for Darren that are similar to how Kurt feels about Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chris' POV

"Cut", yelled the director at the top of his lungs, but before the words were completely out of his mouth I was off set and far away from everyone. I couldn't believe what was going through my brain. What the hell was I going to do? I just kissed my co-worker, my friend, a straight guy. Yes it was scripted, and no it wasn't the first time either, but something felt right, weird, and completely unbelievable. Why would I even feel this way? It's called acting for a reason. It's fake, no meaning what-so-ever, all show. I knew I was going to have to go back but I didn't want to go back and face that. I was crushing on Darren. Which wouldn't be such a problem if he was gay off screen, slightly interested, not one of my best friends, or even co-worker. But my life just isn't that simple is it? No, no, not for Chris, but I headed back anyway. Otherwise I could have a search party out for me.

Walking on set all I could see was him sitting cross legged sipping his coffee jut as prissy as you please. I swore I was seeing things but he looked gay as hell, maybe he was acting or maybe he felt the friction of the same thing I did. Or just maybe he was waiting to tell me off for almost ending in a make out session on set. I couldn't tell but whatever he was thinking it made him sexy, and I wanted a piece of it. Hushing my thoughts I walked over half smiling over my thoughts trying not to burst out laughing. I couldn't help but feel like a teenage school girl crushing over the quarterback of the football team. Barely a foot away from him he turned to me with a worried look in his eyes. I just knew he realized what was running through my mind and why I wandered off. Before I could speak he grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. At that very moment I lost my heart he now owned it.

"Where did you run off to?", he smiled, "and why was I not invited?" Staring off thinking about how he was holding my hand I missed everything he had said.  
>"I'm sorry I was thinking, what did you say?" embarrassed I had missed it my face was turning rosey red. I could barely look at him I was blushing and trying not to freakishly smile at him, I couldn't get over the fact he was holding my hand.<br>"I asked you where you went and if I could possibly join you next time" he replied with a confused look on his face, I was staring off again. he started massaging my thumb which drew my attention straight back to him. This is cute, he was worried about me? Lovely this was definitely going in my diary the minute I got home.

"Right...Umm.. I wandered outside for some fresh air" Half grinning expecting him to catch me lying.  
>" I don't see why why not it is a free country you know", with a smile he started rubbing my hand again. This time sending shivers down my spine. Was I really wrong for liking him? Or is it just me tripping thinking he is sending me mixed signals while the cameras aren't rolling. "I was afraid you running off was your way of saying I sucked at kissing or something " his eyes wandered off me to the wall, his cheeks turning bright red as roses. He was truely embarrassed, it took everything inside me not to laugh at him. But I remained professional which also meant me letting go of his hand.<br>"No, no, don't worry you were fine" looking at his eyes perking back up "I was just getting over heated with the stage lights in this blazer", awkwardly smiling, hoping he was really believing every thing I was saying. I mean I wasn't totally lying, it was hot, and he wasn't a bad kisser either. But I was not going to tell him out right that he was sex on legs either.  
>"You're right it's pretty hot so i'll take you up on that offer." smiling nodding his head back toward the set. "You just need to tell me next time" giving me a 'bro' nudge, showing me im still a friend, fake laughing.<br>"Yeah, um...I'll do that ." My day was just starting out great.  
>"So let's run some lines I need a bit of help with this next scene" he said, laying across a couch on set.<br>"Urgh do I have to?" I mumbled no longer in the mood to be on the Glee set for the day. "What?" he retorted. I jumped that he had heard me. Nothing dea-nothing" with a half smile. My day was only beginning and I had feelings for my friend, and my co-worker. Better yet a straight guy who plays my on screen boyfriend, who has no idea. It was only going to get better. Right...Not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris' POV

First night of the Glee tour. I had been looking forward to this for a while. It's always exciting to get out on stage and perform to the fans instead of being stuck in a TV Studio performing to the cameras. The only thing I was worried about was my flirty scene with Darren. No it was not that. It was Kurt's flirty scene with Blaine. I had to take my mind off my life and focus on Kurt's

I decided to go grab a coffee and be alone with my thoughts. No such luck. The very man I was trying to keep my mind off was sitting alone at the table, sipping his own coffee and reading through his script. I stopped and tried to leave the room again but he had already seen me.  
>"Hey gorgeous" he greeted me. I felt the heat rush to my face but tried to pull it off that I was mad at his greeting. "Just trying to get into my role" he said, casually shrugging his shoulders. Of course the greeting had had no meaning to him, but he had no idea what affect it had on me. I bit my lip and avoided his eyes. Of course he noticed this. He notices everything.<br>"What's up?" he asked, laying his script down on the table and walking over to me.  
>"Nothing" I lied. "I'm just nervous about the show".<br>"You'll be fine" Darren told me. "You are an amazing actor". He smiled at me and gave me a quick hug. It was just a friendly hug but my heart started beating frantically against my chest. I hoped that he hadn't noticed my reaction. He didn't seem to as he wandered off to talk to Amber who had just come into the room. I watched them from across the room, wishing Darren had held me for longer. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they were giggling together about something. They suddenly both turned to look at me. I blushed and turned away from them, pretending I hadn't been watching. Had they been talking about me? What had they been saying? I tried not to get too paranoid, and left to go get ready for the show.

It was show time. I was getting nervous now that I was about to go on stage. I stood just behind the stage, trying to remember that once I was on stage, all that mattered was Kurt. Easier said than done. I couldn't stop thinking about how I would be going out there pretending to be in love with Blaine when I was actually in love with Darren. I sighed, wishing that Kurt and Blaine were our real lives so that Darren would love me. Still with Darren on my mind, I walked out to "Blaine" to the cheer of the crowd, instantly transforming into Kurt. Luckily I had a letter to read to Blaine for an excuse to take my lines on stage with me, as as soon as I looked into Darren's eyes my mind went blank.  
>"Just get it over with" I thought to myself as I got down on one knee to ask Blaine if he would join Glee club. His response was supposed to be "you had me at Anderson", then we were supposed to hug. I was waiting for this line so that I could finish my part and get backstage, when Darren's lips pressed forcefully against mine. For a second I couldn't breath. This had not been in the script! "Stay in character" I thought to myself, and dramatically fell to the floor, half because I thought this would be Kurt's reaction and half because my legs had turned to jelly. I finished my lines on the floor, not sure if I would be able to get back up to leave the stage. As the lights were down, Darren pulled me up and half dragged me off the stage.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled at Darren as soon as we had got backstage.  
>"What was what?" Darren asked innocently<br>"THE FUCKING KISS" I yelled, pushing him away from me. Darren looked surprised and hurt by my reaction. I felt slightly guilty for yelling at him, but he had kissed me. He deserved it  
>"I thought it would be fun to be a little spontaneous" Darren told me. "The crowd certainly liked it did you hear those screams?"<br>"For your information I don't fucking care, you can't just kiss me whenever the hell you want"  
>"No" Darren agreed, "but Blaine can kiss Kurt whenever he wants seeing as he is his boyfriend".<br>"It wasn't in the script" I told him. "Kurt and Blaine were created by the writers you are not Blaine you are Darren Criss". "I'm leaving" I told him before he had the chance to say anything, grabbing my coat and heading for the door.  
>"You can't" he said, blocking my way.<br>"And why not?" I asked, trying to push past him.  
>"You have to go back on stage for the ending song" he told course. I couldn't just leave while the show was still going on. I sighed and sat back down at the other end of the room, avoiding looking at Darren.<p>

"Are you ok?" Lea asked me. I jumped. I hadn't realized that anyone was there apart from me and Darren.  
>"I'm fine" I replied. "I'm just tired".<br>"Ok well get ready to be back on stage for the finale" she told me, walking back to the stage entrance.I sighed and got up, reluctantly following Lea to the stage entrance. All that was left to do was sing the last song with the rest of the cast and take a bow and I would be free to be alone with my thoughts.

I ran off stage as soon as the curtain had fallen, eager to get onto the bus so we could drive up to the hotel. I made sure to avoid sitting anywhere near Darren. I was still mad at him for the kiss. I sat next to Kevin instead who started instantly talking to me about how well the show had gone. I didn't pay him much attention, my mind was elsewhere. In fact it was on the man who had just got onto the bus, looking sweaty and worn out but still gorgeous. How could I stay mad at him when I was so attracted to him? I decided to keep it up though and avoided looking at him. Thankfully he took a seat at the front of the bus and immediately started a conversation with Amber. I sneaked a quick look at him. He looked upset. Maybe I had been too harsh on him?

We got to the hotel just as it started storming. Was I going to have continuous bad luck today? I ran off the tour bus into the hotel, trying to avoid getting too wet. I got into the lobby, wondering why it was so dark in there, and realized the storm must have cut the power. The answer to my previous question was yes.  
>"I'm sorry sir but we seem to be having electrical problems" the secretary told me.<br>"No shit" I thought. She handed me my room key, informing me that I would have to take the stairs and that there would be candles in my room if I needed them. I thanked her and dragged my luggage to the stairs.  
>"Need a hand?" Darren asked me, appearing out of nowhere.<br>"No thanks" I said coldly, struggling up the stairs with my case alone.

I got to my room, unlocked the door and instantly threw myself onto the bed, bursting into tears. I had been wanting to cry ever since I got off stage but I hate crying in front of other people. I closed my eyes, wishing I could just fall asleep and forget about everything. Of course I was scared of storms and wouldn't be able to sleep till it was over. I lay there in the darkness for I don't know how long, only half conscious till suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up wondering who the hell was knocking my door in the middle of the night. I sighed and got up to open it. Darren was standing there, looking like he had been crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 =] Thank****you to everyone who commented on the last chapter, this is my first fan fiction so it's great to get feedback on it, as ****I'm**** not sure if it's any good or not. If you read it please take the time to leave a comment, as otherwise I do not know if people are actually reading it or not. If there is something you don't like please tell me, as I will always take constructive criticism on board to try to improve in the next chapter. Thanks****.**

Chris' POV

What the hell do you want?" I asked him, standing in the doorway so he couldn't invite himself into my room.  
>"I want to apologize for the kiss" he told me. "I shouldn't have done it I should have thought about you not about the fans". I tried to yell at him some more but it was impossible. I loved him too much to stay mad at him. I told him it was fine and tried to close the door on him, but he stopped me.<br>"Mind if I come in for a while?" he asked me.  
>"W, why?" I stuttered, barely able to believe that it was possible I was about to be in a hotel room with the man of my dreams.<br>"I dunno" Darren said, looking awkward. "I could just use some company right now I can't sleep with the storm going on"  
>"I know me either" I told him. "You can come in I guess" I told him, trying to not care if he did or not.<p>

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" he asked, noticing my room was in complete darkness apart from the light from the hall.  
>"I was trying to sleep" I lied.<br>"Well you can talk to me for a while instead" Darren told me, giving me one of his gorgeous smiles which instantly made my heart start racing. I waited for him to light some candles so that we would be able to see each other then went to close the door, standing next to it awkwardly, watching Darren's silhouette which was barely visible by the candlelight. "Well at least sit down" I heard his voice out of the darkness. I walked over to the bed and perched myself on the edge, trying not to sit too close to him. He didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable I was about the situation.  
>"Why did you get so angry over the kiss?" he suddenly asked me.<br>"You wouldn't understand" I told him, my heart beating faster at the thought of telling him my secret. Darren moved closer to me and held my hand, looking directly into my eyes.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked him, my voice sounding higher than usual, if that was even possible.<br>"Chris you are my best friend and I will never judge you for anything so please tell me" he pleaded, gazing at me with a look that made my heart melt.  
>"It's not that simple" I told him, trying to look him in the eyes. Those gorgeous eyes that were reflecting the flickering candle light. How could I deny telling him what he wanted to know? "It's just..." I began, looking towards the candles instead of at him. "Sometimes, I feel that the way Kurt feels for Blaine, is exactly the same way I feel about you". Darren looked back at me looking confused, so I continued. "I try not to have these feelings but I can't help it. I know it's stupid I know you're a lot different from Blaine and could never love me but, I can't help it". I finished speaking, my eyes filling with tears. How would he feel about this? Would things be awkward between us now? I felt him release his grip on my hand. Brilliant now he hated me, I felt the tears overflow and roll down my cheeks.<br>"Chris" I heard Darren's voice right in front of me. "I care about you a lot, and you know I wish I could feel the same way about you but I just can't. I'm sorry". I felt him get up off the bed.

"No" I told him, grabbing his hand. "Please stay. I swear I won't say anything else about it it's just I'm afraid of storms".  
>"Of course I'll stay" he told me, sitting back down. Why did he have to be so perfect? Why couldn't he have freaked out and stormed out the room like any other guy would have? Darren Criss was the most perfect guy in the world and he would never be mine. I felt my eyes sting with tears again but forced myself not to cry. "So what do we do now, watch TV?" Darren joked.<br>"Well unless you have a wind up TV hidden in your warbler jacket we can't" I told him.  
>"Well we should take advantage of the bed" he said. My heart skipped a beat.<br>"What?" I asked him.  
>"I mean we should be comfortable and lay down, we don't know how long the storm is going to last" he told me.<br>"Oh, yea" I said, laying down on the bed with my back to him to stop myself from hyperventilating over the fact that I was laying on a bed next to the man I loved.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, realizing I had gone quiet.  
>"Nothing I just really don't like storms" I told him. "I've been afraid of them ever since I was a kid, my grandmother, she used to hold me when I was little and sing to me whenever there was a storm it would calm me down".<br>"You sure you're OK?" Darren asked me, his voice seeming to be closer than last time. I shivered at the thought of him laying right behind me, close enough to touch.  
>"I'm fine" I told him. "I just wish my grandma was still alive that's all. I miss her"<br>"Maybe I could help with making you feel more comfortable" he told me.  
>"How" I asked him, my heart beating faster at how close he seemed to be now. He didn't answer me, but I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "What?..." I started.<br>"Shhh" Darren whispered in my ear, pulling me closer against him. I wanted to pull away from him but something was gluing me to the spot, unable to release myself from his arms. I felt his head resting on my shoulder as he started singing softly into my ear. It was Candles. The song that Blaine and Kurt had sang together right after they had started dating. I closed my eyes, wishing this moment could last forever. I knew that he was just doing this to calm me down, but to me this moment felt perfect. I instantly forgot about the storm, barely hearing it over Darren's sweet voice. Nothing could hurt me while Darren was holding me. I was invincible. I smiled and drifted off to sleep, the storm still raging outside.

**So I hope you liked it =] I will be posting the next chapter sometime next week so please keep checking back. In the meantime please comment and tell me what you think **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews it's great that people are actually enjoying this. I should mention that MichelleIzAStar is my co writer and she wrote most of this chapter. She doesn't have any stories on her account as we decided to use mine but go tell her she is totally awesome. I was planning on posting this later in the week but seeing as your complains were mostly to do with having to wait a week for the next chapter I decided to post it earlier =] enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

**Darrens POV**

I woke up from a sound sleep, confused about where I was. I was holding someone but couldn't exactly see who, my eyes still blurry. I didn't remember going out anywhere the night before so it couldn't be someone I had picked up. Once my eyes focused I jumped as I seen Chris come into my vision. The only thing I could think was that we had sex. We couldn't, I would have just ruined everything. Plus I liked the girlies, so why would I have had sex with him? No, we didn't. I clearly remembered comforting him through the storm...I think. Chris was still sleeping and I really didn't want or need things to get even more awkward between us so I got my things and headed for the door.  
>"Why the hell are you in my room?" Chris spat. I jumped at the sound of his voice. I had thought he was still asleep, but I wasn't exactly being quiet either.<br>"I-er-urm-I-was-I was just going-" I stuttered. He really did scare the shit out of me. He glared back at me.  
>"That isn't what I asked you" he hissed. I explaining how I had stayed with him through the storm. I had to admit I had got more sleep staying with him then I ever would have on my own. Chris nodded agreeing with me and laughing.<br>"I knew that but I just wanted to see how you would react" he told me, throwing my coat back at me and pushing me out of the room telling me I needed a shower since I slept in my clothes from the night before. Chris pushed me again until I was completely out the door.  
>"You smell of boys gooooo~" he said laughing, trying to shut the door on me.<br>"Wait" I said, stopping in the doorway. "Meet me downstairs later. We'll go to breakfast together".  
>"Sure" Chris smiled. "Now go" he laughed, finally getting me all the way out of his room and closing the door behind me.<p>

I wandered back to my room, thinking how grateful I was that Chris didn't make a big deal about me staying, but I just couldn't get over the fact that we could have had sex together. I kept telling myself that we hadn't as I rushed into my room to shower so I wouldn't be late to breakfast. The hot water running down my face, finally I had my thoughts to myself, waking up to Chris fresh in my mind. I couldn't just let it go. I mean I liked him-err-didn't like him. He was my friend. I liked him as my friend and it was cool us just being friends, but now I was thinking about him while I was in the shower…Totally naked. Awesome. After that thought I tried to stop thinking of him by humming a random tune, till I realized it was a song Chris and I sang together. Frustrated I kept quiet the rest of the time, hurrying to get ready.

Rushing downstairs I passed Chris and Lea giggling together. I blushed and turned away, hoping and praying he wasn't talking about our night together. Well at least the cuddling. I couldn't face Chris and Lea. My face was too red and I was too embarrassed at the moment to try to strike up a conversation with them, so I went over to Cory instead.  
>"Someone looks tired this morning" I said sitting next to him.<br>"Nah I couldn't sleep well last night that storm really had me going" he replied, flipping through his script.  
>"But I-" I trailed off. I didn't exactly want to explain to Cory that I had stayed with Chris. I just didn't want people thinking things.<br>"I slept really well, must have been the rain" I smiled. Right, the rain, thunder and lightening, with my arms around Chris' waist all night long.  
>"Hey-umm wanna run lines?" I questioned, pushing my thoughts aside and the show forward.<br>"Yea no problem." We got up to leave but I was stopped by Chris grabbing my wrist, his cold hands sent chills down my spine. He pulled me aside.  
>"We need to talk". I nodded telling Cory I'd catch up with him later. Gritting my teeth I knew what was coming but I didn't want to hear it.<p>

"Why didn't you come by and talk to me this morning?" he asked, glaring at me.  
>"I was going to I just thought you and Lea had a conversation going and-yea" smiling knowing he had to believe me.<br>"I didn't even see you come in though and you should have come by Lea won't bite ya know" he giggled. I couldn't help it I had to tell him.  
>"You know last night…" I trailed off "I know nothing happened but let's keep things between us please?" I ushered.<br>"Wait what?" mid laugh, his attitude completely changed. "I can't even believe this is why you didn't come around this morning" his voice raising extremely high. "I didn't force you to put your arms around me" he spat as his eyes filled with tears. "Is this why you wanted breakfast together so bad? You felt sorry for me?" His voice cracked, not letting a single tear fall. "It's almost like you like me but are too embarrassed by your own feelings to admit it!" he shouted, his voice shaking." But that isn't true and you know it!" I couldn't believe what I had done; I just wanted him to know how I felt. I didn't mean it like that.  
>"It doesn't change a thing though you are my best friend" I responded with a frown.<br>"I'll just see you at rehearsals" he whispered. Before I could get another word in he had ran off. I shouldn't have said that. I, should, not, have, said that. I was so angry and frustrated I ended up kicking a chair hurting my foot. I really couldn't understand why he wouldn't listen or try to understand. It wasn't like I liked him…Or did I? I soon realized I couldn't answer the question honestly to myself much less to Chris.

I really do love Chris even if it's a friendly love. I couldn't help but think that I was forcing myself to like him in more than a friend way. I knew he had feelings for me, I just couldn't explain my part. I felt completely comfortable with Chris in my arms so why did Chris freak out so bad? I couldn't stay to think anymore about it. But if I just liked Chris this would be so much easier. But the last thing I need is to get into a pity relationship with him. I wouldn't want to break his heart if I didn't like him. "I don't like him" I whispered as if trying to reassure myself. I couldn't be bothered to ponder my thoughts anymore or I would be late for rehearsals, so I slapped on a smile and my pink shades. "I'm an actor I got this". If that's what it took then that's what I'd tell myself the whole way to rehearsals.

Upon arriving I got called into an office by the writers of the live shows. All I could think was that Chris had told them I was homophobic and no longer wished me to play the role of Blaine. Chris was sitting cross legged staring at a wall barely acknowledging I was in there with him. I couldn't tell if it was me he was pissed with or them.  
>"Go on, tell him I'm sure he'll love this" Chris spat. Confused I sat down next to him.<br>"We added an extra bit to the show tonight" one of the writers explained. "It's nothing you haven't done before, just scripted now" he settled back into his chair.  
>"Well….What is it then?" I asked, afraid as if it had Chris pissed off it had to be bad.<br>"We just added the little kissing scene you guys did last night". Perfect timing. Just what I needed. More pressure on my sexuality.  
>"You hear that Darren? They want us to kiss on stage from now on isn't that peachy?" Chris said sarcastically through his teeth. I had never seen this side of him and I definitely didn't like it either since I was the cause.<br>"I-uh-can't do it." I finally spoke. It's not that I didn't want to because I did.. Er.. Didn't. Hell I can't tell you what I wanted because I didn't know myself.  
>"Me either and I quit if you don't remove it" he hissed. I couldn't believe it. He was seriously going to quit the show because of me? I knew I hurt him but damn.<br>"You can't" I stuttered. He couldn't just leave over something this stupid.  
>"I can and will". He kept up his smart comments under his breath. It was tense and really I would never want this to end over my mouth not staying shut.<br>"Well if it's that bad it can stay as it was" the gentleman said, standing up to let us out. I sighed, relieved that I didn't lose Chris or my own job for that matter.  
>"That was a close one huh?" I joked.<br>"No I was saving you the 'awkwardness' again". He glared back with serious eyes. He meant every word.  
>"I-did-" I couldn't complete anything I needed to say and get off my chest.<br>"I'm not over this, but I'm going to ACT like I am" he said smiling. "This isn't over Criss, so don't thinking you're off scott free" Grinning he wandered off to talk to the rest of the cast. Well the show must go on right?

**So much Drama D= I have an essay to write for university so I might not be able to get the next one up immedietly, but it should be up by the weekend at the latest. Please review and go tell MichelleIzAStar how totally awesome she is. If you would like to follow us on twitter where we mostly obsess over Klaine, our twitter names are the same as our usernames on here =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION: PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER**

**I feel like I need to write this as nobody reviewed the last chapter. If you read the fanfiction please review each chapter, even if you have already reviewed previous chapters. if nobody reviews then I don't even know if anybody is reading or not. For all I know nobody is, and i'm continuing this fanfiction for no reason, so please review each chapter even if it's just to say that you are still reading so that I have an idea of how many people are reading it. Thanks**

**Chapter 5**

**Chris' POV**

The lock clicked as the door slammed shut behind me. I already had enough problems with my emotions; I didn't need the writers messing with them. I liked Darren. He's straight, and a friend. I would tell myself this as many times as possible until my thick brain could learn it. I was pissed, and the more the day went on the worse it was getting. I reached for my water bottle to quench my thirst but the bottle was empty, so I threw it against the wall. Why would they script a kiss off the set of the show? It's like they wanted us to have a real relationship. Well that wasn't going to happen, he is straight. At least so he says, he acted different last night. But he has told me no, he doesn't like me, and he has made it very clear with his actions recently. It was just awkward for him. I should have been at rehearsals, but I couldn't have cared less about them. I did not want to see anyone or anything for the next few hours until show time. I had five hours to kill until then. I really needed to calm down and get into character. I was too upset to think straight. I couldn't sit still, so I started pacing the floor and running my lines in peace until I heard a quiet knock with a whispered "Chris" following. I knew who it was without another word. It was my loving boyfriend, on screen of course. I sighed opening the door to his puppy dog eyes meeting mine.

"I need to talk to you" he told me breathlessly. I didn't want to hear a word he said. He had made it clear recently how he felt and I didn't want to deal with him.  
>"There is nothing to say" I told him, trying to close the door on him. But he had wedged his foot into the door already insisting he would come in. "If you come in be quick about it I have a show to do later" I snapped. I just really wanted to be alone and he had to talk to me. It wouldn't have been as bad if it was anyone else, but he was the main reason I was upset. I laid down on the couch that he had sat on, propping my feet in his lap.<br>"I'm sorry" escaped his lips in a low tone. "I'm sorry for what happened back at breakfast" he continued, barely able to make eye contact with me. "I was just surprised when I woke up in bed with you" he whispered. I really felt as if he thought I had done this to him, which pissed me off more then anything.  
>"You should know damn well I would never try to take advantage of you, ever" I yelled at the top of my lungs almost a high pitched squeak. "You held me; all I wanted was to talk, so I did nothing." My face was turning a deeper shade of red the more I yelled, but it really did hurt me to know he thought something like that. Darren just eyed the wall refusing to look at me face to face.<br>"I didn't like seeing you scared okay?" his voice rising as loud as mine was. He cared, and I had been the asshole about the whole thing. But he had gone about it the wrong way, which I was still pissed about.  
>"Just forget it then, we just won't go into one another's hotel rooms anymore" I told him. I didn't need anymore 'awkwardness' going on. Although nothing happened. "We can chill out in the corridors so we won't sleep together anymore." I closed my eyes letting out a sigh. I thought maybe that would fix everything.<br>"No, I hate things being so awkward between us" he sighed.  
>"You might as well just go back to rehearsals and sing about your feelings" I told him, pointing to the door, I didn't want him around anymore and the more we talked the worse it was getting, so it was better if he would just leave me be until I had chilled out.<br>"Nah I never went plus I'd like some coffee before the show so the original plan was to ask you to come with me" he told me, gently starting to caress my leg. I wasn't playing games so I kicked back so he would stop.  
>"We can't go anywhere we have the show in four hours" I argued. Although coffee sounded so good. I could miss rehearsals but I couldn't miss the show.<br>"Starbucks is across the street, and you really don't want to be alone in here for four hours." I couldn't say no to coffee so I grabbed my coat and followed him out the door.

Darren ordered for the both of us. Somehow he knew exactly what I wanted. I opened my wallet trying to pay him back for the coffee, but he shook his head, pushing my hand and wallet away.  
>"This is to make up for me upsetting you" he told me with the biggest smile on his face. Ah he knew the way to mend a heart, free coffee.<br>"Well just so you know buying me coffee wont get me naked" I joked watching his eyes get big. He grabbed my hand dragging me to sit at a table with him. "How do you know my order?" I questioned. I couldn't remember ever going to get coffee with him or at least him paying attention.  
>"Someone sounds like Kurt now don't they?" he said, avoiding the question with a giggle.<br>"Exactly, it sounds like the scene we done as Kurt and Blaine, just we're not dating." He knew my coffee order, just like Blaine did on the show. My heart melted over him knowing that. He had been paying attention to me.  
>"They weren't together yet in that scene though" he replied grinning, confident with his answer. That word "yet" kept bugging me. What did he mean yet? As in we aren't together yet? He told me different, that he had no feelings for me, but I had to ask anyway.<br>"What do you mean yet?" I giggled as his face turned bright red trying to hide his face in his coffee.  
>"I-err-meant in Kurt and Blaine's case" he said, so embarrassed that he could barely look back to make eye contact. I couldn't help but to laugh at how red his face was.<br>"You know you've calmed down so much." He glared, smiling like he had done the impossible. The way I felt was somewhat true, but I couldn't look him back in the eyes. The wall, on the other hand, was painted lovely.  
>"The coffee makes me feel warm and happy." I told him, staring at my cup. I looked up once he started giggling at me. He was smiling just as big as he could.<br>"Giving you coffee is like giving a baby warm milk," he told me, still laughing.  
>"Shut up... I'm not a baby." Finally making contact with his beautiful eyes. Darren stared me right back in the eyes, grabbing my hand and holding it. I couldn't tell if my heart was racing or slowing down. I had no clue where he was going with it, but in the moment, I didn't care much either.<br>"Will you please do the kiss for the show? The ratings went through the roof last time." He wanted to kiss me. Or at least on the show we were getting ready to put on. But I wasn't about to let my guard down. I would get worked up over nothing so I pulled my hand back, dropping my head. Darren tightened his grip, pulling it back toward him.

Bringing my eyes back up to meet his puppy dog eyes, I wanted to say no so bad, but they had never looked at me this way before, and something inside me told me he was serious about it. There was no way I could say no. I could barely remember what I was agreeing to. I nodded and sighed.  
>"You have a deal, but no using tongues." I really wasn't telling him that, it was really me, telling myself out loud to make sure I didn't have any wild ideas. Darren smiled. "By all means, I'll do my best to resist the urge," he joked. My face was turning so red.<br>"Shut up." He knew how bad I wanted that. He let go of my hand and I almost reached back out so I could feel his touch again. He only held my hand to get my attention, and he sure enough had it, damn it. So I agreed, what, was it going to hurt? Other than Darren knowing every possible way for me to say yes to him. He jumped up, scaring the hell out of me.  
>"The show starts in an hour." He grabbed my hand, dragging my along as we ran to the backstage of the arena. We both ran into Lea, out of breath. I hardly could let 'hi' escape my lips.<br>"What on earth have you two been doing?" she laughed. "Missed rehearsals, and now out of breath? Tsk, tsk," she said, shaking her head, giggling. Darren started blushing.  
>"No-er-coffee, we were at Starbucks." He sounded completely shocked. She even teased; everyone has, since day one. I could have wishful thinking too. He hugged me, telling me he had to get ready, and that he'll see me on stage.<p>

I nervously waited behind the curtain because I was set to open with the rest of New Directions to "Don't Stop Believin'". I was happy I didn't have a solo. I 'couldn't make it to rehearsals', so they cut my solo, and I wasn't complaining. I was still worried about what was coming up with Darren. I wandered around backstage after the opening number was over, as Lea and Cory had a Finn and Rachel moment to do. Out of the corner of my eye, I had seen a Warbler peaking from behind the curtain. I tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around smiling.  
>"You looked great out there." I soaked up every word, blushing.<br>"Thanks..". Darren reached out to hold my hand. I had no clue what he was doing, but I wouldn't argue either. I liked it, and he seemed just as nervous as I was.

It wasn't scripted to walk on stage holding hands, but we were not really going by the script much anyway. The curtain pulled back a bit as we walked on stage with smiles, holding hands. We flirted back and forth on stage until it was almost time for the kiss. I was nervous, oh, so nervous. I was expecting it this time. Before I could blink, his lips were pressed against mine, sending chills down my spine and butterflies to my stomach. Or those might have been gas pains, I'm not quite sure. I kept telling myself that it was Kurt kissing Blaine. I stopped myself from frenching him, even though it was Darren who said he would need to resist.

We finished our final lines, making our way off stage. The kiss had gone better than expected.  
>"You did amazing out there." I was a bit high off the kiss, but I'll take what I can get. Darren half smiled.<br>"Thanks, you did great out there too." He turned away, frowning and walking away from everything, back to his dressing room. I followed. It had to have been me. I was about the only person he had been around for the last two hours.  
>"Where are you going?" I questioned.<br>"My dressing room, I need to be alone." He pouted, turning away from me again. What could I have done? I did as I was asked, and what was in the script. I stopped him at his doorway.  
>"Is it me?" I couldn't help but think I did something.<br>"No, it's me, and I need to be alone to think." He glared at me. All I could do was stare back, not wanting to over step my boundaries, and nag him.  
>"Can I help at least?" I needed to know what I had done.<br>"You can't help me. This is my fault, and problem… I'll just see you at the finale, maybe." How could he even think about the possibility of not turning up to the closing of the show?  
>"What do you mean maybe?" I questioned him. "You have to do the final song with us".<p>

"Yea I'll just see you later". With that, he closed the door on me. I just stood there. I couldn't move. I was so confused, and this wasn't like Darren at all. What could have possibly happened to make thing so bad, that he wouldn't talk to me? I thought things were back to normal. But the 'awkwardness' had already set in.

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter should be up by about the middle of next week. remember: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Sorry it's took almost a week to get a new chapter up, I still have an English essay that's due in for Monday so hopefully I'll be able to post new chapters sooner once I've got that out of the way. Seeing as Michelle and I alternate who writes the chapters, and it was my turn to write it took a little while longer for me to get the time to write this chapter. Anyway sorry for the wait and enjoy. Please keep reviewing. Good, bad, critical reviews. All are welcome.**

**Chapter 6**

**Darren's POV**

What the fuck had just happened out there on stage? I had kissed Chris a hundred times before and had never felt anything, but this time it was different. Much different. My heart started racing as our lips touched, my brain going completely blank, forgetting that I was Blaine kissing Kurt in front of thousands of Glee fans. I had joked about trying to resist making out with Chris, but it was closer to the truth than I would have thought possible. Did I seriously have feelings for him? If I did I had a pretty lousy way of showing it by slamming the door in his face. I just wasn't ready to talk about this yet. I couldn't just tell him how I felt after the way I'd treated him. I wasn't even sure if I did really have feelings for him, I was just confused and wished I could go lay down, but I couldn't disappoint the fans. I had to go back on stage for the finale. I sighed and opened my dressing room door, half hoping that Chris would still be standing there so I could apologize, but he was gone.

I waited by the stage entrance, my thoughts still going round in my head. I couldn't just keep this to myself but I couldn't tell him either. I decided I'd tell him I thought I might have feelings for a guy but I wouldn't tell him who the guy was. After all he was the only gay guy in the Glee cast, so I would probably talk to him about it even if I did like another guy. I cheered up a little, knowing that I could at least partly tell Chris the truth once we had got to the next city of the tour. We were heading to Pennsylvania next, which gave me a good two hours on the tour bus to apologize to him so that he would at least listen to me once we got to the hotel. There was only one more song left before the finale so I decided to watch from behind the curtain. The New Directions were singing together, but I hardly paid attention to what it was. I was too busy watching Chris. He looked flawless. I was impressed at how much enthusiasm he was putting into his performance, even though I must have upset him earlier. His personal feelings never got in the way of his acting. Kurt could be overjoyed while Chris could be dieing inside. He was a great actor. He was great at pretty much everything he did. I suddenly realized that the song had finished. It was time for me to go back on stage.

The show finally over I would be able to apologize to Chris. It was always chaos when we had to move straight to the next city from a show, and I ran onto a tour bus before everyone else to get one of the better bunks. I waited as the rest of the cast climbed on, but Chris didn't show. Where was he? The bus pulled away from the venue, Chris not having got on. I went over to Lea to ask where he was.  
>"The cast had to get onto two buses seeing as there are so many of us," she told me. "Didn't you realize Cory or Amber are not on here either?" I blushed and told her that I had, even though the only person I had been worried about was Chris. Great; now I was stuck on a bus for two hours without him. I climbed into my bunk and pretended to sleep; I didn't want to have to deal with anyone right now. But why was I so upset? Cory was one of my best friends but I hadn't even realized he wasn't here either. I told myself I was only missing Chris because I was pretty sure he was mad at me for slamming the door in his face when he was just trying to help. I sighed and lay my head on the pillow, passing into somewhere between sleep and consciousness.<p>

Finally the bus pulled into the city. I looked out the window for the first glimpses, but it was too dark to see much. It wasn't like New York where the night was just as bright as the day. I sighed, wondering if there was any point in exploring tomorrow. We had the whole morning off and didn't need to be at rehearsals until 2pm. The bus pulled into the hotel car park, and I jumped out and ran into the hotel, leaving my luggage in the bus for someone else to bring in. I was disappointed that Chris' bus didn't seem to have come in yet. I went up to the desk alone to get my room key.  
>"What's wrong?" Lea asked me, noticing the look of disappointed on my face.<br>"Nothing," I lied to her.  
>"Well come on let's go check out our rooms, we'll get the staff to take our things up for us."<br>"No I'm going to wait here for the others."  
>"Ok well I'll see you later," she replied, heading over to the elevators. I wondered over to the seating area in the lobby and sat down, waiting for Chris.<p>

Finally the other bus arrived and Chris came in, chatting away to Cory and not even noticing I was there. I was slightly angry that he seemed perfectly happy in my absence while I had been missing him the whole journey. I stood up and walked over to him, asking him if we could talk. He looked surprised but agreed, telling Cory he would see him tomorrow.  
>"Why didn't you make sure we were on the same bus?" I questioned him. He looked surprised.<br>"I didn't think you would care," he told me. "You seemed pissed at me anyway and I didn't want to start a fight with you again."  
>"I wanted to apologize to you but you just avoided me," I half shouted, my anger rising.<br>"Well I'm sorry," he answered. "I just hate fighting with you and I was scared you would start it up again." My anger disappeared. How could I ever stay mad at him? I felt ashamed that the way I had treated him had made him afraid to talk to me. I sighed and hugged him, telling him I was sorry about the way I had treated him.  
>"Come to my room, I need to tell you something," I told him.<br>"I thought we agreed not to go into each others rooms anymore."  
>"Yea well it's kinda private and I don't want anyone to overhear us."<br>"Ok" he agreed, "just give me ten minutes to check in and take my things to my room and I'll be there." I thanked him and told him my room number, then headed upstairs to find it.

"Oi let me in," Chris yelled from outside my door. I opened it and smiled at him.  
>"Normal people usually knock," I told him.<br>"And I'm normal?" Chris asked, throwing himself onto my bed and making himself comfortable.  
>"I've never known you to be," I joked, avoiding the pillow that he threw at me. I closed the door and sat down on the bed, nervously wandering what I would tell him.<br>"So what's up?" he asked me, looking at me with those gorgeous green eyes. What was I doing? I couldn't be thinking things like that about him. I blushed and tried to look back at him. I told him I didn't know how to say it, as it was something I was confused about. "It's ok," he smiled at me. "You know I will never judge you whatever it is. I'm here to help." He took my hand and gently massaged it with his thumb. I blushed and avoided his gaze, talking to the floor instead.  
>"I think," I started, still staring at the floor. "There's this guy that I think I might have feelings for, but..."<br>"Wait," he cut me off. "I thought you were straight."  
>"I am," I told him. "Or at least I thought I was, but this person makes me feel special. We have our fights like any friends do but he is so sweet and forgiving and…" I cut off, my face turning red. I hoped he didn't catch on that I was talking about him. Chris was silent for a moment. I would have checked if he was still there if I hadn't still felt the pressure on my hand.<br>"Are you sure you like him?" he asked after a while. I didn't say anything, I just nodded. "You should at least let him know how you feel, he could feel the same way for all you know," he told me.  
>"It's not that simple," I frowned. "We keep having these stupid little fights and he wouldn't accept me."<br>"Darren," Chris whispered, moving closer to me, making my heart start beating frantically. "You are an amazing person. You're smart, talented and funny, and any guy who refused you would be crazy, so you should at least give it a shot." I forced myself to look up at him and smiled, thanking him for his help."You're my best friend," he said simply. "I'll never judge you and I'll try to help with anything. Even if it is guy problems." He smiled and hugged me, sending my heartbeat into overdrive. I hugged him back, hoping it wasn't loud enough for him to hear.

"I'd better get to bed," Chris told me, getting up from my bed. I was slightly disappointed that he was leaving so soon but I tried not to show it. "Even though I seem to sleep better when I'm with you," he joked. I blushed and bent over to take my shoes off to make an excuse for not letting him see my face. Chris walked over to the door but then stopped and turned back to face me. "Who is the guy?" he asked. "Just out of curiosity."  
>"Oh ermm…" I hadn't expected this. I thought up a name fast. "It's Joe Walker," I lied. "One of the Starkids."<br>"Oh the guy who plays Voldemort in A Very Potter Musical?" Chris asked. He had seen all the Starkid productions on YouTube. He loved Harry Potter so naturally this was his favourite.  
>"Yea him," I replied.<br>"Oh well, he's cute," Chris said awkwardly. "I hope you guys get together if it will make you happy." I knew he liked me, but all he seemed to want was for me to be happy. Why did he have to be so god damn perfect?  
>"Thanks" I said, realizing that things had suddenly become awkward.<br>"Well night." he said. "I want to be up early tomorrow to make the most of my morning off. I've never been to Pennsylvania before so it will be nice to explore."He headed for the door again.  
>"Chris," I said, stopping him again. I wanted to tell him the truth. I felt awful that I had lied to him.<br>"Yea?" he asked, turning round to stare at me.  
>"Goodnight."<p>

**So there ya go =] Please review. The next chapter should be up by about Wednesday next week. Please leave reviews in the meantime they make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soo here is chapter 7 like promised =D I think it is needed after there not really being many Klaine moments in last nights Glee. So enjoy and like always please leave a review once you've read it so everything will be rainbows, smiles and unicorns =D**

**Chapter 7**

**Chris' POV**

I was woken up by a knock at my door. I groaned and checked my watch. 7am. Who the fuck was disturbing me at this time of the morning? I rolled out of bed to open the door, ready to tell them to fuck off, but stopped myself when I saw that it was Darren.  
>"What the hell are you doing up so early?" I asked him, wiping the sleep from my eyes.<br>"Well last night you told me you wanted to be up early to explore, so I thought I'd take you out to breakfast," he told me.  
>"But it's so early," I complained, secretly happy that he was going to take me out.<br>"Too bad," he smiled at me. "Get dressed. I'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes."

I ran back into my room, looking for something to wear. Was this a date? No, Darren didn't like me. Maybe he wasn't straight, but he still didn't like me. I decided it wasn't a date and decided to act casual, throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt, and putting on my comfiest pair of converse. I checked my hair in the mirror, then headed downstairs to where Darren was waiting. I instantly regretted my choice of clothing. He was wearing black trousers, a shirt with a bow tie, shoes and of course his pink sunglasses. I blushed, telling him I'd go back and change as I didn't know we were going anywhere fancy. "You look perfect as you are," Darren laughed, taking my hand. What the hell was he doing? He was dressed up and holding my hand. I was confused about his behaviour but hey, I wasn't complaining. I liked it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we set off down the street hand in hand. To any strangers we must have looked like a couple.  
>"No idea," Darren told me. "I've only been here once before on a Starkid tour but we didn't really have any time to look around." I wasn't going to complain. Getting lost in the city with Darren seemed fun. Darren stopped walking when we got to a small cafe. It looked cosy inside, with no one else there apart from an old couple. "Want to go in or shall we find somewhere better?" Darren asked me, letting go of my hand.<br>"No it's perfect," I told him. He opened the door for me and I giggled, telling him he was acting like a real gentleman today. He smiled and found us a table to sit at, pulling a chair out for me. This really was starting to feel like a date. He sat opposite to me and picked up the menus, handing one to me.

"I think I'll order the pancakes," I told him, having briefly scanned the menu.  
>"Yea me too," he agreed. "We'll get some coffee too." He called a waitress over and ordered our food, asking if we could pay now so that we could leave when we had finished. I automatically reached into my pocket for my wallet, but realized I had left it at the hotel.<br>"Darren, I'll have to pay you back at the hotel," I told him, blushing. "I've left my wallet in my room."  
>"You wasn't going to pay anyway silly," Darren laughed, handing the money to the waitress who then left to get our food. "I told you I was taking you out to breakfast, I wasn't expecting you to pay." I smiled and thanked him, looking uncomfortable."What's wrong?" he asked me, noticing my change of mood.<br>"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked. "You already bought me coffee yesterday and now you're buying me breakfast."  
>"Is it a crime to take my best friend out to breakfast?" he asked innocently, pouring out our coffee that had just been brought over. "You're just lucky my job pays well," he joked, handing me my coffee.<br>"Well I'm buying you Starbucks tonight," I told him.  
>"Is skipping rehearsals for Starbucks a daily thing now?" he asked, looking amused. Rehearsals. I had completely forgot about them.<br>"Oh," I said, admitting to him that I had forgotten. "I guess we should actually show up this time or we'll get kicked off the show."  
>"Yea," Darren agreed. "We'll just have to find a way of making them fun." My heart skipped a beat as he winked at me. Was he trying to flirt with me, or was I making this up in my head? Our pancakes arrived and I ate them slowly, thinking about the way Darren had been acting all morning.<p>

We finished our breakfast and wandered back down the street. I was hoping that Darren would hold my hand again but he didn't.  
>"What's wrong?" Darren asked, noticing that my mood was going downhill.<br>"Nothing," I lied. "Just thinking about how I'm not looking forward to rehearsals."  
>"Yea me too," Darren agreed. "But the show should be awesome."<br>"Yea being in a new city with a new crowd is always great," I agreed, cheering up a little.  
>"I'm particularly looking forward to the kiss," Darren said, taking my hand in his. I blushed and looked at the ground.<br>"You didn't seem to like it much last night," I told him. He looked away uncomfortably.  
>"We should go shopping," he told me, changing the subject. "Rehearsals are not for another five hours." I agreed, telling him we should go clothes shopping. He groaned, telling me I couldn't buy anything anyway because I hadn't brought money.<br>"I know," I told him quickly. "I just want to look round." Darren reluctantly agreed and we headed in the direction of the city.

"Let's go in here," I said, finding a store with designer clothes.  
>"But it's a girls shop," Darren complained, following me in anyway. "Sometimes you are exactly like Kurt."<br>"Well the role was made for me," I giggled, wandering round the store with him. "This is totally awesome!" I said, finding a purple scarf. "I should come back tomorrow and get it," I said half to myself.  
>"You won't be here tomorrow we move to Orlando," he reminded me.<br>"Oh yea," I said, disappointed. "I wish we had two dates here like we did in New York."  
>"Well New York is bigger than Philadelphia," he said. "Hey go meet me outside I wanna check something out," he told me.<br>"Ok," I agreed, confused. There couldn't possibly be anything in this store that Darren wanted to buy. I wandered outside to wait for him.

"Surprise!" he shouted, coming out the store and handing me a bag. I looked inside to find the scarf that I had wanted to buy.  
>"Thank you!" I yelled, throwing my arms round his neck. "I'll pay you back when we get to the hotel I promise," I told him.<br>"No you won't," he replied. "It's a gift".  
>"But you already bought me breakfast, I haven't bought you anything," I pouted.<br>"Too bad," he smiled. "I'm making up for being such a jerk to you recently."  
>"You wasn't a jerk," I told him. "And even if you were it doesn't mean you have to buy me a bunch of things. That wouldn't make me forgive you anyway."<br>"No but I'm sure it would help," he said. I smiled and thanked him again, kissing his cheek. I noticed him blushing and he turned away, pretending to be looking into a shop window. First buying me breakfast and then the scarf, and then blushing when I kissed him? What was going on with him?

"Hey it's almost noon," I told Darren after we had walked round another dozen stores. "We should start heading back to the hotel."  
>"Yea," he reluctantly agreed, "Let's get a cab or we'll never find our way back."<br>"Ok," I sighed, not even bothering to argue with him about the cab fare. I got into the back of the cab, expecting Darren to get into the front, but he got in and sat next to me, moving close even though there was plenty of room for another person to fit in. I looked out the window, watching the city roll by, wishing that Darren would put his arm round me or at least hold my hand, but he hardly spoke to me the whole ride back.

We walked back into the hotel to find the whole Glee cast waiting for us in the lobby.  
>"Where have you been?" Lea complained. "We've all been waiting for you guys for half an hour."<br>"Sorry," Darren apologized. "We decided to go explore the city."  
>"Well get on the bus," Lea told us, still sounding annoyed. Darren looked at me like a kid who had just got intro trouble. I giggled and walked with him to the bus, sitting on a bunk near the back with him. I took my new scarf out of the bag and wrapped it round my neck. Darren giggled at me.<br>"What?" I asked him, looking over at him.  
>"It's warm on the bus you don't need a scarf."<br>"Well I like it," I pouted, leaning against him and laying my head on his shoulder. "I'm already tired and we haven't even got to rehearsals yet," I complained. "I'm blaming you entirely Mr Criss."  
>"My fault?" Darren asked innocently. "You can't complain too much I did buy you breakfast and a scarf."<br>"True," I smiled, not being able to stop myself from thinking how perfect of a boyfriend he would be. "Today has been amazing so far, and it's going to get even better once rehearsals are over and we get to do the show." Darren looked down at me and smiled.  
>"I'm glad you've had a good day so far." I smiled and snuggled closer to him. He moved his arm as if to put it round me. My heart started beating frantically against my chest, but he seemed to suddenly change his mind and stood up. "I've got to go tell Cory something about the show," he told me.<br>"Oh ok," I said, not being able to hide the disappointment from my voice. He wandered off to Cory, leaving me alone.

"Hey," Lea said, walking over and taking Darren's place next to me. "So what's going on between you and Darren?" she asked. I blushed and looked over at him.  
>"Nothing," I sighed. "Well at least I don't think so, he's been acting really sweet to me all day but he told me last night that he likes someone."<br>"Oh come on that someone is obviously you," Lea said confidently. "I seen the way he was looking at you, he obviously likes you."  
>"I wish he did," I sighed, sinking back into a depression.<br>"I wouldn't give up on him yet," Lea smiled. "Oh we're here, come on," she said, getting off the bunk and walking to the front of the bus. I followed her out but decided to wait at the door for Darren.  
>"To rehearsals!" he shouted with fake enthusiasm, grabbing my hand and running to the arena.<br>"I can hardly wait," I joked, holding onto his hand and running with him

**Hope you enjoyed it =D Next chapter should be up around the weekend. Please review this chapter in the meantime =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**I realize it has been over a week since I posted the last chapter so I apologize. I have a stupid amount of work for University plus other stuff i'm working on so I may only be able to post a new chapter once a week from now on, but I promise that I will see this fanfiction out till the end. The last chapter again only got one review, so I will say again if you are reading the fanfic then please please review. Getting reviews is important as it helps to realize what people like and don't like, and if people are still reading it. So please review. It doesn't have to be anything particularly long I will be grateful for all reviews no matter of they are 10 or 100 words long. Thank you and enjoy chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

**Darren's POV**

The morning I had just spent with Chris had been amazing. It could have been because I had practically treated him as if he was my boyfriend, but he didn't seem to mind it that much and neither did I.

I really wanted to tell him that I liked him, and there was no way of getting around it. I had to tell him just that. The only problem was I couldn't even think of the words that I needed to say to him. Maybe a song. It was perfect until I realized it wasn't a Glee skit, it was the cold reality of real life that I had to face. Then it hit me, I could still take the Glee route anyway. Blaine had just kissed Kurt so what could it hurt that I did just the same. Rehearsals being the perfect place to do it, with us having a kissing scene and all. Chris would even be expecting it. Just this time it would have meaning and passion behind it. There was no way I could possibly mess things up this time.

"What are you smiling so freakishly over?" Chris waved his hand in front of my face as if I'd lost my mind.  
>"The show, I'm excited about the show," I grinned. It wasn't exactly a lie, though it was more rehearsals that I was really excited about. But I couldn't out right say 'Hey you! I like your face so imma kiss it later.' Now that would have been completely insane. Chris shook his head laughing.<br>"For now we have to survive rehearsals." Which was true, he could very well kill me if I kissed him and he didn't like me. Sighing I knew that also meant we had three hours of singing and dancing ahead of us. Also I had no clue where that left the time slot for us to practice out skit alone.

We wandered off together back to a room which had been made into a lounge for us. Chris ran over, almost knocking me over to get his coffee. You never want to get in the way of Chris and coffee."Yesterday we had Starbucks and today we are stuck with shit in a machine, it's not the same," he pouted, pouring himself a cup anyway.  
>"I'll take you to Starbucks tomorrow if you put up with it today," I smiled, turning away to sit down. Chris ran over and sat next to me cross legged, hugging me and thanking me for the Starbucks offer. He stared at me, sipping his coffee and sending butterflies through my stomach, making me more nervous then ever.<br>"Are you nervous about the show? You're acting weird," he questioned, his green eyes meeting mine. Chris knew I never freaked out about a show. At least I didn't let it show.  
>"Something like that, I'm just excited is all," I replied smiling. I was excited to get our rehearsal scene over and done with. Yet I was more nervous than ever. All I could think was that he would reject me and everything would be over completely. But I had to let him know because I didn't want to keep it to myself any longer. Chris' eyes never left mine, but he looked so confused.<p>

Lea knocked on the door, telling us that we were up next to run through our skit, asking if it was ok if no one sat in for the first fifteen minutes because everyone else was on their break. I agreed, smiling because it meant I would have Chris to myself even if it was only for fifteen minutes. We walked out on the stage together to an empty arena.  
>"Are you sure you're alright tonight? You seem really tense," Chris kept at me.<br>"I'm fine, or I will be soon, really." My stomach was turning and my hands were getting clammy. I just needed to get it over with.  
>"Well picture this, in a few hours it will be packed in here full of screaming fans," he laughed as he span around in circles with his arms over his head.<br>"I can't wait," I smiled back.

Line by line we came to the end of our scene. I grabbed Chris' hand, pulling his body close to mine and pressing my lips against his. It was special and more passionate than we had ever kissed as Kurt and Blaine. I grazed my tongue across his lips, letting a soft moan escape into his mouth. Chris pushed me away.  
>"We didn't need to practice the kiss," he huffed out of breath. "And I told you, no damn tongue," he sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. I grabbed his hands again, this time locking our fingers together. I sighed smiling, staring into his beautiful eyes.<br>"Can't you see what you're doing to me? I wasn't rehearsing," I smiled. I had finally got it off my chest, so it wasn't a fake smile.  
>"What the hell is going on? Who put you up to this?" he questioned. I sighed, shaking my head.<br>"I lied before, I don't like Joe, or anyone else...Other than you". It was damn near impossible for me to get it through to him. I genuinely did like him. His eyes started to fill with tears. But of course, I had upset him. I freaked out on him for us waking up together and now just a few days later I randomly liked him. Totally normal. Chris' arms flew around my neck, almost knocking me over as his lips pressed against mine. I felt as if I was dreaming, or having a heart attack with how fast my heart was beating. I still had the show ahead of me but that didn't matter right now. I had a beautiful boy in my arms that I was more concerned about. Chris pulled away breaking the kiss, arms still around my neck.  
>"Could you not have told me any sooner?" he smirked.<br>"I had no clue what I was feeling before last nights kiss." Well I did feel bad about freaking out on him about waking up together and of course trying to shut him out of my life after last nights show.  
>"Still should have been sooner," Chris insisted smiling.<br>"I was just afraid; I didn't want to be rejected by you after how I had treated you." I felt so guilty, so why would he have liked me anyway? Chris was laughing.  
>"I've been head over heels for you for way over a year I would be insane to say no." I smiled, kissing him again. Everything was just too perfect, the timing, the boy, the kiss. Just one thing.<br>"Now, we have got to start rehearsing and try to forget about everything until after the show," I told him, though I knew I didn't want to leave his arms.  
>"Ugh, everything?" Chris groaned, pouting.<br>"That's right! Everything. Including the kiss." I grinned as his eyes perked up with a smile. He let go of my neck, running back over to his spot. I couldn't remember my lines anymore over everything that had just happened. My mind was in in a whirl. I didn't care much either, I couldn't even remember who kissed who first; I just knew that I had kissed him last.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 =D I'm going to apologize again for how long it's taking to post these but I still have a stupid amount of uni work to do so yea, but i'll try to get the next one up sooner this time. Remember that CrissColfer will make out every time you review sooo.. please review =D**

My day had turned out to be great. It had gone from crappy coffee to the boy I'd been crushing on for over a year admitting he had feelings for me. I really didn't want to continue with rehearsals, I would much rather have just stayed with Darren.  
>"I just want to go back to the hotel so we can be alone together," I complained. I had finally found out that he liked me and of course we had a show in about an hour.<br>"You're Kurt now, madly in love with Blaine so get into character," he giggled with a smile.  
>"I'm not too much acting is going to be needed" I laughed. He started to blush, turning his face away smiling. His smile sent butterflies to my stomach.<br>"We don't need a make out session on stage now, so don't go over board with the kiss," he laughed. Right, hands to myself. Got it… well not really.  
>"Okay, I'll do my best to resist that pretty little face of yours, as long as I get as many kisses as I want back at the hotel," I grinned. It was a simple deal, though I had a few things in mind, but mainly I just wanted to be alone and not in front of thousands of people at the moment.<br>"We are flying out to Florida tonight then we can kiss all you want once we get to a hotel," he laughed, though I sighed. What a mood killer.

"I don't think I can wait that long for another kiss," I complained. I didn't want anything but him anymore, didn't really even care about the show, but I resulted in pouting to try to persuade him for another.  
>"We'll make everything official when we get to the hotel," Darren smiled back winking. I had no idea what we were confirming but just the thought sent my heart fluttering. We officially gave up on rehearsing after that, even though nothing had really been accomplished other then him kissing me.<br>"You know," I skipped behind him tapping his shoulder. "We could spend time in my dressing room before the show seeing as we have time to spare," I smiled, hoping he would agree, but he shook his head no.  
>"Control your hormones please," he laughed. "We need to be on stage in an hour and we aren't even dressed yet."<br>"Well, we could make good use of the time and our clothes not being on," I suggested, yet he still shook his head no. Before he could speak I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling his body close to mine resting my head on his shoulder. Darren let out a gasp at the touch, shaking his head no. He laughed leaving a kiss on my cheek.  
>"Now go get dressed and break a leg," he said, disappearing behind the curtain.<p>

I wandered off to my dressing room to get dressed myself, but I made a quick stop at Darren's door. I knocked like mad until he opened it, standing in the doorway shirtless. I bit my lip to stop myself from saying anything provocative towards him for being half dressed.  
>"Hey you! Meet me by the stage straight after you're dressed," I smiled, eyeing his body up and down.<br>"Fine, fine, I promise. Go get ready though." He leaned over, giving me a brief kiss before closing the door again. I sighed and smiled, deciding it was best for me to go get dressed and not be late. I walked back to my dressing room, bumping into Cory along the way.  
>"Why are you so happy?" He questioned, giving me a confused look.<br>"Oh I'm just excited about the show," I sighed. It was something like that anyway. He nodded as we went our separate ways to get ready for the show.

I jumped behind Darren as he peaked out from behind the curtain. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist resting my head on his shoulder and sighing.  
>"You look great tonight, now break a leg out there," he smiled, kissing my cheek as he nudged me out from behind the curtain onto the stage.<p>

The last few notes of Don't Stop Believin' trailed off as I ran off stage directly into Darren's arms, kissing his cheek. Lea walked by staring at us as if to say "I told you so." I smiled, kissing his cheek again and grabbing his hand to drag him onto the stage for our scene together. The crowd was roaring over the kiss, yet I could only wonder if they would be just as accepting to Darren and I being together. They never had a problem with Blaine and Kurt, but we were a different matter. Once our scene was completely over we ran off stage to sit with the rest of the cast. We sat down, but even then I was too excited and impatient to sit still. I just wanted the show to be over so that I could have alone time with Darren.  
>"I want to get to the hotel now," I sighed. I had things-err-Darren to get to.<br>"Why are you so eager to get the show over with?" Cory questioned. They all knew it was weird for me to complain over wanting a show over with, but it was getting in the way of precious Darren time.  
>"I'm just really tired tonight," I fake yawned. leaning back into my chair. Cory nodded as he walked out on stage. Darren pulled me up out of my chair.<br>"One more to go" he smiled, as we walked out on stage for the last song of the night.

We finished our final song of the night, taking our final bow. I knew it meant it was time to get on the bus, so I ran out of the arena through the backstage door and straight to the back of the bus. I found myself an empty bed and laid down till I heard Darren coming on, so I closed my eyes, turning away pretending to be asleep.  
>"That's not going to work," he laughed, but I didn't move. At least not until his fingers reached my sides, tickling me. I jumped and giggled, trying to push him away and begging him to stop. He smiled and finally stopped, laying down next to me and wrapping his arms round me.<br>"No go away, you're sweaty and gross," I giggled as he tickled my sides again till I told him to stay.  
>"You know you couldn't keep me away for anything," he smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around me again kissing me until we heard someone clearing their throat. We jumped simultaneously, realizing we were not alone anymore.<br>"Care to share something with the class?" Amber laughed. We sat up blushing. That was definitely not how I had expected to tell them. Darren admitted we had just started dating, hiding himself in his hoodie."Well it's about time since everyone knew Chris has liked you for a while now," Amber smiled as I tried to hide my face behind Darren to hide the fact I was blushing again. "I'm glad you two are together, just don't do anything too freaky in front of us," she laughed.  
>"I'm too tired to even try," I sighed, laying back down to sleep. Darren's arms made their way around my waist, pulling me close, keeping me awake. He kissed my cheek.<br>"Don't you fall asleep the airport is only thirty minutes away," he told me as he nuzzled his face into my neck making me sigh.  
>"I wish we were just travelling by bus again," I mumbled, trying to get comfortable. If we had gone by bus I would have at least got to sleep for a while."<br>Cheer up, we will get there faster by plane then you get a real bed at the hotel." His word "hotel" sure had my attention; I remembered something was supposed to be made official there. I had butterflies in my stomach at the thought. I sat up groaning.

"If I'm laying down I'll fall asleep anyway," I said, pulling Darren up with me. He pulled me into his lap and rocked us back and forth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder while yawning. As soon as I got comfortable the bus stopped and I seen everyone rushing for the doors as we had arrived at the airport.

We rushed through security so we could get to our plane on time. Once we were on the plane I switched seats with Lea so I could sit next to Darren. I settled down into my seat and rested my head on his shoulder once more until I fell asleep for the ride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10. So seeing as people still don't review i'm going to try something. For every review I get I will reply to the review, and if you have any Klaine or CrissColfer stories I will read them as long as they are not too long and leave a review. I will then post the Authors usernames at the start of my next chapter to promote their stories. Can't get fairer than that right? Anyway with that said enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

**Darren's POV**

"Where am I?," I murmured, waking up from a deep sleep. I didn't even remember falling asleep and I had no idea where I was or what had woke me up. I looked around me groggily, realizing I was surrounded by comfy leather seats and people either sleeping, reading or watching a movie on the personal televisions that each person had. Of course I was still on the plane. I tried to move in my seat to a more comfortable sitting position, but something was stopping me. Confused, I looked down to find Chris laying across my lap, his arms awkwardly wrapped around me. I smiled and gently stroked his hair, not wanting to wake him.  
>"You should just wake him," Amber told me, noticing my situation. "We'll be landing soon."<br>"Do I have to?" I sighed. He looked so innocent that I felt it was a crime to wake him. I raised him up to me gently and kissed his forehead to wake him. He instantly jumped awake, looking up at me horrified and rushing to get off me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He was acting as if he thought he wasn't allowed to fall asleep on me.  
>"How long have I been asleep?" he asked, looking over at me with worried eyes.<br>"About an hour I guess," I answered. "Why?"  
>"Did I dream everything up?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.<br>"Dream what up?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.  
>"I did didn't I," he groaned, sinking into his chair and closing his eyes.<br>"Are you going to explain or are you just going to leave me confused?" I asked, noticing the disappointed look on his face.  
>"I dreamed that you liked... and…," he tried to explain in broken sentences. I giggled, finally understanding what he meant. He thought he had dreamed that we had got together.<br>"This might answer your question," I told him, gently pressing my lips against his. He sighed and closed his eyes, kissing me back. I reluctantly pulled away from him, realizing we couldn't make out on the plane.  
>"I was afraid it had all been a dream," he admitted, his face flushing slightly.<br>"Well if it was then you must still be dreaming," I smiled, giving him another quick kiss.  
>"Then I don't ever want to wake up," he whispered only loud enough for me to hear. I smiled and went to kiss him again but stopped, noticing the air hostess giving us a disapproving look.<br>"Put your arm rests down," she told us. "The plane will land shortly." I sighed and did as I was told, separating myself from Chris.  
>"Don't look so depressed," Chris told me. "We'll be at the hotel in an hour."<p>

"Woo we're here," Chris shouted enthusiastically, jumping out of the taxi which had brought us from the airport to our hotel. He ran to the automatic doors, leaving me to struggle with our luggage.  
>"Thanks for the help," I shouted to him.<br>"Oops sorry," he said, coming back over to help me. "I'm just excited about seeing our new hotel." I knew that wasn't the real reason he was so excited but I kept my thoughts to myself. He grabbed one of the suitcases and rushed back over to the hotel, leaving me to struggle with the heavier of the two.

"Hey," Cory said, coming up behind me with his own case.  
>"Hey," I replied, letting him help me carry my case up the stairs so I didn't have to drag it.<br>"So is it true you and Chris are together?" he asked me as we stepped through the automatic doors and into the lobby.  
>"Yea I kinda asked him out at rehearsals," I replied. There was no point in denying it to him he would find out sooner or later seeing as some of the cast already knew.<br>"Wow," he said, looking surprised. "I didn't even know that you were gay."  
>"I'm not," I replied. "I just realized I have feelings for Chris. I can't explain why, I've just never felt like this about anyone before." It was true, I had had girlfriends in the past but I had never felt the same way about them as I felt about Chris. Maybe I'd always been gay but just hadn't found the right guy.<br>"Well Chris is pretty much a chick with a dick, maybe that's why you like him."  
>"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I yelled at him, turning around to face him and stopping him in his tracks.<br>"I just meant... I didn't mean it in a.." Cory stuttered.  
>"I don't appreciate you insulting my boyfriend," I snarled, walking away from him towards the hotel desk and Chris.<p>

"What the hell was that about?" Chris asked.  
>"Nothing," I answered. "Just Cory being an insensitive dick."<br>"What did he do?" Chris asked, looking over at Cory.  
>"He was rude about you," I told him.<br>"As much as I appreciate you sticking up for me you have to realize it's difficult for the cast to understand our relationship. Hell you were straight a week ago and now you're suddenly my boyfriend."  
>"I just don't like anyone insulting you."<br>"I'm sure he was just joking round and you took it the wrong way. Go apologize we don't need any awkwardness when we're on tour together for another three weeks," he urged me.  
>"Fine," I sighed, walking over to Cory. "Look I'm sorry," I told him. "I overreacted and should have known you didn't mean any harm in it."<br>"It's cool man," he smiled, giving me a hug.  
>"Thanks," I said, hugging him back.<br>"Well I'll see ya later bro, gotta go unpack before I have to start packing again," he joked.  
>"Yea cya later," I replied, going back to Chris who was now waiting for me by the elevators.<br>"What floor are you on?" he asked me as we got into an elevator together.  
>"Three," I replied, as he punched in the number into the keypad.<br>"Oh," he said, looking disappointed as he punched in the number five too, his own floor. "Darren," he said, suddenly looking up at me hopefully.  
>"Yea?"<br>"Will you come to my room once you've unpacked? I ermm... want to spend a little time alone with my boyfriend before I go to sleep," he blushed.  
>"Sure," I smiled, acting calm even though my heart had started racing. "I did promise you that after all." Chris smiled as i got out of the elevator on my floor. "See you in a bit," I told him as the doors clanged shut again.<p>

"Hello?" Chris answered his phone with a question, even though my caller I.D must have popped up.  
>"You forgot to tell me your room number," I told him. It had been a stupid thing not to ask but I hadn't thought when we were in the elevator together.<br>"Oh," he laughed. "It's 518."  
>"I'll be there now," I told him. "I'm on your floor."<br>"I'll be waiting," he said, hanging up the phone. I finally found his room number and knocked, expecting to have to wait a few seconds for him to answer, but the door flew open almost instantly.  
>"Hey," I tried to greet him before he pulled me into his room and closed the door behind us, pushing me forcefully against the wall.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres chapter 11 =D Thankyou to everyone who reviewed you are all amazing. Like promised I'm going to list a few authors here who have Klaine or CrissColfer stories that I enjoyed soo here goes:**

MochaCappuccino, DarrenCrissIsPerfection and gleekforever63

**Also thankyou to LittleCripsy for always reviewing each chapter =] Sooo with that done. Enjoy and keep reviewing =D**

**Chapter 11**

**Chris' POV**

I pushed him against the wall as soon as the door closed, forcefully kissing him, my tongue exploring his whole mouth. He tasted amazing. I finally had him all to myself and I wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon. I pressed my body against him and held his hands, pinning them against the wall. He belonged to me now and I had been dreaming about doing this to him for a long time. I wasn't the dominant type but I couldn't help myself. I bit on his tongue gently, causing him to moan softly into my mouth. He seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was. I wanted more of him. I tugged at his Warbler blazer, trying to pull it off him without breaking the kiss, but he gently pushed me away from him, breathing hard. It had ended all too soon.

"Chris...," Darren whispered, trying to catch his breath. "We're going to have to take things slowly I can't be wanting to rip your clothes off after being your boyfriend for less than twenty four hours."  
>"Yea," I agreed reluctantly. Of course he was right. We had only just got together, we couldn't move too quickly with this."Sorry," I apologized. "It's just I've liked you for a while and I've ermm... thought about doing things with you," I admitted, blushing and instantly regretting telling him this. Darren's face reddened slightly as he moved away from the wall to sit on my bed.<br>"Come here?" he asked me, holding his hand out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms round my waist. "Chris I care about you a lot," he told me, pulling me closer against him. "All my past relationships ended up badly because of moving too quickly and there is no way i would ever want to jeopardize that with you."  
>"You won't," I assured him. "We won't do anything more until we know that we are both ready."<br>"I'm a hopeless romantic," Darren admitted, avoiding my gaze. "If we were going to ermm... do anything it would have to be perfect and not be something that we would end up regretting in the morning."  
>"Well at least I know you're not just going to fuck me and leave me," I joked.<br>"You know I would never do that," he pouted.  
>"I know," I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Besides you haven't even took me on a first date yet so there is no way you are getting sex."<br>"Well we have tomorrow off from shows why don't we have our first date then?" he asked.  
>"O, Okay," I stuttered. I had been joking about the date but he was being completely serious. I hadn't even been on a real date before, what was I supposed to do? "What sort of date are you planning on?" I asked him casually, trying to get some idea of what to expect.<br>"You'll see in the morning," he smiled, gently pushing me off his lap.  
>"But...," I started.<br>"Tomorrow," he repeated, giving me a quick kiss then heading for the door. "Goodnight," he smiled, leaving for his own room and leaving me alone to worry about the date.

"Chris wake the hell up," I heard Darren yell after I had ignored the knock on the door. I groaned and looked at the clock, realizing it was 8am. Why did he always have to wake me up so early?  
>"Go away," I complained, trying to cover my head with the pillow.<br>"Chris I swear i'm going to go get a new room key from reception if you don't open the door," He warned. I rolled over out of bed, knowing that he probably would if I didn't open it.  
>"Why are you here so early?" I complained. "And where the hell are we going?" I added, noticing he was in shorts and a tank top.<br>"The beach, we're going straight after breakfast so get dressed," he told me, jumping on my bed and laying down.  
>"Can I at least get a little privacy to get dressed?" I complained.<br>"Aww but I wanted to watch you strip," he teased.  
>"Shut up," I said, blushing and throwing a pillow at him.<br>"Fine, fine," he giggled. "I'll just meet you downstairs," he added, getting up off the bed and leaving the room.

"Chris you are like a five year old," Darren smirked, watching me build sand castles. We had headed to the beach straight after breakfast as he had planned.  
>"I like it," I pouted, trying to throw sand at him but failing. "I hate Florida sand," I complained. "It's too thin and grainy."<br>"It's a nice colour though," Darren commented, letting some trickle through his fingers.  
>"I wish I could go to the beach every day," I sighed, laying my head in his lap.<br>"Yea because you never get to go with living in California," he joked, running his hands through my hair.  
>"You're going to get sand in it," I complained but letting him do it anyway.<br>"You're already covered in it anyway I don't think it will matter," he told me. "Let's go down to the sea," he said as an afterthought.  
>"Do I really have to be wet as well as being covered in sand?" I whined, getting up to go anyway.<br>"Shut up and have fun," Darren said, giving me a playful push towards the water.  
>"Fine," I said, pushing him into the sea and almost making him fall.<br>"Oh now you're in for it Mr Colfer," Darren warned, attacking me and trying to trip me in the water.  
>"Noo, stop," I giggled, trying to escape from him and managing to trip him up, making him fall into the sea. He got up spluttering, falling back into the sea and acting dramatic.<br>"Save meee I'm drowning," he complained, rolling round in the sea which was barely two inches deep. I giggled and went to his 'rescue', dragging him back onto the beach. He lay on the beach with his eyes closed, pretending to be lifeless, the smile playing across his lips giving him away.  
>"For being an actor you are very bad at it," I joked. He didn't move, still playing the part. "I guess I'd better save you then," I said, crouching down beside him to kiss his lips. He wrapped his arms round me, pulling me on top of him and kissing me back.<br>"My hero," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine despite the Florida heat.  
>"What's my reward for saving you?" I asked him. He laid his hand gently on my cheek in response and kissed my lips again, making my heart start beating frantically.<br>"Is that a good enough reward?" he asked, smiling.  
>"Perfect," I replied, kissing him again then rolling off him, crawling back towards the edge of the sea. "I'll have to take a shower for a week with all the sand that's on me."<br>"It's fine we have the whole day to ourselves," Darren giggled, moving up to sit next to me.  
>"Yea I guess, we should probably head back to the hotel though before we miss dinner," I told him, realizing that the sun was much lower in the sky now.<br>"Yea," Darren agreed, getting up and brushing most of the sand off himself. He helped me up and we walked back to the hotel together so that we could shower before dinner.

I threw on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt after showering and headed downstairs to the dining room. "Where do you think you're going?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned round even though I knew exactly who it was. My heart skipped a beat as I realized he was wearing a suit with a bow tie that Blaine would be proud to wear.  
>"You have got to stop doing this," I told him, now horribly aware of how casually I was dressed.<br>"I let you off last time but you need to go get changed or the restaurant I've booked for us won't let you in," he told me. My heart skipped a beat as I realized he had gone to the trouble of finding a restaurant in advance and reserved a place for us. I thought the date had ended when we had got back to the hotel but apparently he was now taking me out to dinner too.  
>"Ermm, give me ten minutes," I told him, running back to my room to find something suitable to wear.<p>

What the hell was I supposed to wear? I'd been comfortable with the beach part of the date but I had no idea how to act on a dinner date. I searched through my clothes, wondering what to wear. I'd brought a suit just in case we had to do some sort of interview during the tour, but should I put it on? Darren had on a suit so I guessed that I should do the same. I picked out a tie, deciding that bow ties were kind of Darren's thing. I checked my reflection, worrying about if I looked ok. I should probably have tried to do something with my hair but it was too late to worry about that now, Darren was waiting for me. I took a deep breath and headed out the door to go meet Darren in the lobby.

"Hey," I greeted Darren before I had even reached the bottom of the stairs. His eyes widened as he looked up at me, taking my hand as I reached the bottom step.  
>"You look amazing," he whispered as we headed for the hotel door.<br>"Thanks," I said, blushing. "You don't look too bad yourself." He grinned as he directed me to a cab that he must have called while I had been getting ready.  
>"La Sabbia Bianca please," he read off a card to the driver.<br>"You don't even know the name of the restaurant?" I giggled.  
>"Shut up I booked it last minute," he blushed, sitting back in the leather seat of the taxi.<br>"It's cute that you booked somewhere out for us," I told him.  
>"Well I have to make a good impression on a first date," he replied. "Really I should have took you on a date before asking you out."<br>"You sort of did," I reminded him. "You took me to breakfast and bought me things."  
>"That didn't really count as a date," he replied. "I just felt bad about being mean to you."<br>"Ohh it was because you felt sorry for me," I joked, hitting him playfully.  
>"No I was just trying to get you to notice that I liked you without having to make out with you but I guess it didn't work," he smiled.<br>"I guess not," I agreed. "But I have to admit you sure got my attention in the end."

"Come on," Darren said, dragging me out of the taxi after paying the fare. I was even more nervous now, seeing that the place looked really fancy. Darren seemed to notice that I wasn't comfortable and took my hand, massaging it with his thumb. I smiled, calming down a little and walking in with him, secretly happy that he was still holding my hand when we went inside. He was obviously not embarrassed to be with me even though it was possible that people in the restaurant would know who we were."Hey I made a reservation under the name of Criss," Darren told a waiter who was standing nearby.  
>"Ah Mr. Criss," the waiter said after checking the reservation list. "Table for two is it?"<br>"That's the one," Darren smiled as the waiter led us to our table. It was in a closed off area of the restaurant with a chandelier filled with candles hanging from the ceiling. The table held a vase of roses and there were more lighted candles dotted round the whole area. The window stretched across the whole wall, giving a view of the beach, where the sun was just starting to set. "Like it?" Darren asked, noticing that I was just standing there gaping like an idiot.  
>"It's amazing," I smiled, trying to hide the emotion in my voice. He had gone to the trouble of making sure everything was perfect while I had remained clueless.<br>"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down?" he asked, pulling out a chair for me.  
>"Oh yea," I said, trying to shake myself from my stupor and taking the seat. The waiter gave us the menus and left to give us time to choose what we wanted.<br>"You can choose whatever you want, I'm paying," Darren told me.  
>"But you always buy me things," I pouted.<br>"This is an official date," he reminded me. "I asked you out so that means I'm paying,"  
>"Fine," I said, realizing that there was no point in arguing with him.<p>

I looked through the menu, not being able to take anything in, my mind being on how amazing this date was rather than on what I wanted to eat. "Chris," Darren said, making me look up and noticing the bottle of champagne on the table. I hadn't even noticed the waiter bringing it.  
>"Darren.." I started, about to complain that he was going to way too much trouble for me.<br>"Chris you can't complain on a date," Darren told me, pouring me a glass of champagne. I sighed and nodded, still feeling slightly guilty that I had not thought to ask him out on a date first.  
>"Thank you," I told him. "For everything. I'm really not worth all this but.."<br>"You are worth it," he cut me off. "And more."  
>"What are we even celebrating?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that his words had sent butterflies to my stomach.<br>"We're celebrating the fact that my dumb ass finally realized that you are perfect for me."  
>"You are cheesy as hell," I told him, feeling the heat rising in my face. "But I love it."<br>"Would you like to order now?" the waiter asked. I jumped suddenly. For a moment the world had stopped turning and nothing had existed but Darren. I jumped back to reality as I realized I still had no idea what I wanted to eat.  
>"Oh, ermm… I'll have the spaghetti please," I said, choosing the first thing that I seen on the menu.<br>"And you sir?" he asked Darren.  
>"I'll have the grilled salmon," Darren said, closing his menu. The waiter left to get our food.<p>

"How is your food?" Darren asked as soon as it had arrived and I had took a bite.  
>"It's fine," I told him. "And yours?"<br>" I don't really like fish," he grimaced.  
>"Then why did you order it?" I giggled.<br>"I have no idea, I wasn't thinking."  
>"You can shared mine if you want," I suggested. "I probably won't be able to eat it all."<br>"I think I'm going to ban you from watching Disney movies," he joked. "I think you're expecting a Lady and the Tramp moment."  
>"It's not that," I blushed. "I just don't want you eating something that you don't like."<br>"It's not terrible," he admitted. "I would have just preferred to have had something else." He decided to top up my glass with more champagne, which I had been sipping while we had been waiting for our food.  
>"Darren champagne goes straight to my head," I complained. "I don't want to get drunk."<br>"It's fine," Darren giggled. "I'll look after you."  
>"I don't trust you I'll end up in a ditch singing baa baa black sheep," I joked.<br>"Don't worry I'll make sure you sing something better than a children's nursery rhyme," he smiled.  
>"You better," I told him. "I at least want to keep some of my dignity."<p>

"Are you okay?" Darren asked me, looking at me with concern.  
>"I'm fine," I lied, almost tripping over a chair on my way out. I was slightly tipsy but I wasn't going to admit this to him. He had drank twice as much champagne as I had and he seemed to be perfectly fine.<br>"Are you ok to walk back to the hotel or should I get a cab again?" he asked. The hotel was only about two miles away but in his excitement to get to the restaurant he had called a taxi to take us.  
>"Yea I'm fine," I repeated, as my head started spinning once we had got out into the fresh air. I held onto his arm and tried to stumble off down the street, but he stopped me.<br>"I'll call a cab before you hurt yourself," he told me, putting me down to sit on a nearby bench.  
>"I'm fine really," I told him, attempting to stand up. Darren ignored me and called a cab, then sat next to me while we waited for it to arrive.<p>

"Come on you," Darren said, bundling me into a cab.  
>"Where are we going?" I asked stupidly.<br>"To Disneyland," he said sarcastically.  
>"Oh my god really?" I asked excitedly. "Can we meet Mickey Mouse? I want to meet Rapunzel she has pretty hair."<br>"Sure Chris," Darren giggled. "You can meet all the princesses if you want."  
>"Yaayy," I cheered, falling into his lap as the taxi pulled away. "You are the best boyfriend ever," I murmured.<br>"You can tell me that again when you're not drunk," Darren told me, running his fingers through my hair.  
>"No I mean it," I sighed. "Today has been amazing."<br>"I just hope you're not too drunk to remember it in the morning," he sighed."I couldn't forget it if I tried."

"Night Chris," Darren whispered when he had walked me to my hotel room so that I couldn't get myself into any trouble.  
>"Wait," I told him, not knowing why I stopped him and having no idea what I wanted to say next. "Come sleep with me."<br>"Chris," Darren said, looking horrified. He had taken my words completely the wrong way.  
>"I didn't mean.." I started, not being able to find the words to explain myself.<br>"It's fine just go to bed," he told me, gently pushing me into my room. "I'll come make sure that you're ok in the morning."  
>"Fine," I pouted, wrapping my arms round his waist. "Night then."<br>"Chris…" Darren sighed, looking at me.  
>"What now?" I asked, confused.<br>"You have to let go or I can't leave," he told me.  
>"Oh yea," I said, still not letting him go. "Darren," I whispered.<br>"Chris?" he replied.  
>"Can I keep you?"<br>Chris you're not Casper," he told me, kissing my cheek and gently pushing me away.  
>"Darren," I whined, still trying to cling to him.<br>"Chris go to bed," he sighed, "You're going to have a killer hangover tomorrow."  
>"I'm not even drunk," I argued.<br>"Yea ok I believe you," Darren smiled. "Goodnight Chris," he said, gently pushing against me again to force me further into my room. "I'll come look after you in the morning." he repeated.  
>"Wait," I said again.<br>"Chris," he sighed. "I really need to get to sleep."  
>"I love you."<br>"Goodnight Chris."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. As always i'm going to apologize for not posting sooner. I'm in the middle of reading Moby Dick for my English Literature class which is a huge task itself. Anyway I know this makes no difference but please please review if you are reading this. I have a lot of work to do besides writing this and i'm mainly continuing it because I know that some people enjoy it, but if you don't review I have no idea if people are even still reading it so if nobody is then I might discontinue it until I have more free time so reviews are really important. I don't want to complain about this all the time but it really is important. Anyway rant over. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

**Chris' POV**

It was early morning. At least it felt early to me. I felt something heavy and warm drop across my chest, and heard a very raspy voice whisper 'Chris' in my ear, completely waking me up. I almost fell out of the bed trying to get away as I realised someone was in my room with me while I had been asleep. I tried pushing them away as my eyes began to focus. The person was laughing. I knew that laugh anywhere, it was none other than Darren doubled over laughing at how bad he had just scared me. "I-I-It's not f-funny," I stammered, my heart racing near about out of my chest. "How the hell did you even make it into my room? I never gave you the extra key," I huffed, flopping back down onto my pillow. I honestly didn't care how he had got into my room. I did care that he woke me up though. All I really wanted was to go back to sleep.  
>"You're looking at Chris Colfer, or at least that's what they think at the front desk. I told them that I had locked my key in my room." He grinned his little cheeky grin of accomplishment.<br>"What!" I shrieked. I didn't think it was that easy to get a room key, but I was too tired to bother arguing with him over it. "Somewhere I'm pretty sure that's illegal," I sighed, pulling him close and wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my head in the crook of his neck. Once I was completely settled and had closed my eyes, I heard a simple 'Nuh uh,' and with that I was hit in the face with the pillow I had just been laying on.  
>"Up!" he commanded, trying to completely wiggle his way out of my hold. I sighed, grabbing his sides tighter and digging my nails into them, hoping that he would give up.<br>"Darren, you aren't a fucking wizard. You can't just tell me up and expect me to listen to your commands, I'm not moving. A little bit longer and I promise I'll get up," I complained, trying to pull the blanket over our heads, but Darren refused, pulling it back down.  
>"No. five minutes," he tried getting up from the bed again, frustrated that I was trying to keep him there. I pulled him back into the bed. "Chris my clothes are going to crease if I lay here much longer," he sighed giving in and playing with my hair which sent me straight back to sleep.<p>

"Chris..." Darren sighed. "Dammit Chris," he shook me. "Listen Chris, as much as I'd love to stay here and lay with you all day we really need to go." I shook my head no at him refusing to move.  
>"No," I argued, pulling him closer. "For now I'm going to sleep and you are going to lay here with me, simple as that," I demanded, resting my head back against the bed. Silence. I smiled slightly, thinking that I had won until I felt his warm lips press tightly against mine. My eyes shot open meeting his. "I think I could actually be awake now. Breakfast, me, and you, got it?" Darren nodded, smiling as he kissed me once more.<br>"Just don't fall back asleep; I'll be back up here if you aren't down in fifteen minutes capish?" He struggled out of my grip and headed for the door.  
>"Oh, yes, yes sir!" I sarcastically yelled back at him, mocking his stern face he gave before shutting the door. I sighed, falling back into the bed knowing he would be back if I didn't get up, but he would show no mercy if he came back,so I figured it was best to get up before I felt his deathly wrath.<p>

Once I had added the last bit of hairspray to my hair I hurried downstairs, knowing I was way over my fifteen minute time period Darren had given me. I walked into the dinning hall to see Darren sitting alone, impatiently waiting on me to show.  
>"Oh, look who is alive," he smiled, sliding a plate of toast toward me from across the table. "You only took forever," he sighed. He looked so pitiful sitting alone, and had been for only god knows how long. "Your toast is getting cold, so you best eat it." I sat down across from him, nibbling at my toast.<br>"Sooo~ what's on the schedule for the day?" Darren scowled as if I had ruined his plans for the day just by asking that question.  
>"Well, rehearsals are at 1pm. so today we don't have as much free time since someone insisted we stay in bed all morning," he sighed, shaking his head at me in disapproval.<br>"S-sorry," I stammered, trying to shove toast into my mouth to shut myself up. I had done it to myself; I couldn't complain too much seeing as he did try. I pouted though. I wanted my much needed Darren time.  
>"Well we have two hours to spare between rehearsals and show time so Starbucks sound good?"<br>"That'll work, I'll need it by then," I sighed. He sure knew the way to my heart, and it was through coffee. Darren smiled, grabbing my hands from across the table and locking our fingers together, which lead to the cheesiest smile on my face as my cheeks turned scarlet."You know there are more people than just the cast in here right?" I questioned, confused over what others would think.  
>"I couldn't care less who sees us together, I could never be embarrassed with you by my side," he caressed my hand smiling, watching me try to hide how red I was turning over how adorable he was being. I tried hiding my face in my cup but kept failing miserably so I finally gave up.<p>

"Let's go sit outside, we only have two hours until rehearsals and we could get into trouble if we miss them," he nodded towards the door. I agreed, following him, hand in hand until we had made it outside. It was nothing less than beautiful. The sun was high up in the bright blue sky without a cloud in sight.  
>"I wish every state had weather like this," I sighed. It was much better then the storms we had been running into over the last few cities.<br>"It sure enough brightens the mood," he replied, pulling me down onto the grass with him under the shade of a tall oak tree. I sat in his lap as he pulled me against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. His arms snaked under mine, wrapping around my waist. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling more relaxed than I had in weeks.  
>"I wish we could stay here forever it's more relaxing than anything," I sighed, completely relaxing my body against him. He just smiled kissing my forehead.<br>"If we did that we'd die," he laughed. The realistic bastard.  
>"Well I'd die happy then." I closed my eyes again, stretching out.<br>"Nah, you've got a lot more to give to the world before you even think about that." He kissed my forehead again, brushing my fallen hair out of my face. Before long I had drifted off to sleep talking to him.

"Chris, Chrisssss, love, Chris wake up," Darren shook me lightly. I was too sleepy to care so I tried crawling away from him. He laughed trying to pull me back. "I hated to wake you again but we need to get to rehearsals." I dramatically fell back into the grass groaning. I wanted to go back to sleep seeing as I wasn't allowed to sleep all morning. Darren laughed, climbing on top of me and kissing me slowly to get my full attention again. He tried to get up but I wrapped my arms around him to hold him in place. He didn't fight much before he gave up and settled down again. I cupped his cheek, pulling him down for another kiss as I bit his lip. He let out a whimper before he reluctantly pulled away again. "Must, get to rehearsals," he said breathlessly before kissing my nose and watching me squirm in frustration.  
>"I don't wanna," I pouted, staying in the grass as he got off me. He pulled me up onto my feet.<br>"Maybe later," He grabbed my hand pulling me toward the buses so we could get to rehearsals.

Rehearsals passed uneventfully apart from me screwing up some of my lines, my mind elsewhere. I was still a bit tired but I was also excited when they were finally over since that meant Starbucks with Darren. I ran behind him, jumping on his back and almost taking him down to the floor. "Go my horsey go, to Starbucks." He carried me a few steps before setting me down and taking me by the hand.  
>"This is so much easier." He held my hand, leading me through everyone until we made out way out the exit and down the sidewalk, still hand in hand as we walked down to Starbucks."Find us a spot?" Darren asked. I opened my mouth to argue to pay for myself but I stopped, knowing he never let me pay for anything. I nodded, wandering off to find a table for us as he ordered. I passed a group of men grumbling as I walked passed their table, but thought nothing of it.<br>"Hey you!" One husky voice yelled out. I turned around, confused about if they were even talking to me.  
>"Me?" I pointed to myself.<br>"Yeah, your faggot ass."  
>"I do love your way with words sir, did you learn them before or after you dropped out of school?" I replied sarcastically as I felt Darren wrap his arms around me. I figured it was best for us to leave before I really said something worse that would be used against me in the papers. "Can we just go back?" I sighed. Darren nodded, giving me a confused look as he had missed everything that had been said. I didn't want to worry him so I kept quiet as Darren has quite the temper on him. We turned to leave as one of the guys walked by, pushing me flat on my face. Darren dropped everything to the table, noticing the guy had done it on purpose. He turned, shoving the guy but as he raised his hand to punch him I stopped him telling him no to leave things. "No honey, you can't beat the ignorance out of him," I sighed as I heard their complaining slurs behind our backs. I guided him out of the door.<p>

"A-a-are you alright?" he stammered with tears welling up in his eyes.  
>"I'm fine now that I know you aren't going to jail for beating the hell out of someone." I had pulled him into his dressing room before we were even spotted. I didn't want anyone questioning where we had been and what was wrong with Darren. He fell face first into the couch, crying but trying to hide his tears.<br>"I don't want to see you get hurt, and they obviously had it out for you, I just don't know how you do it," he mumbled into the couch between sobs and sniffles. "I just want you to be ok." He was more heart broken over everything than I was. Then again he had never had to deal with being bullied for being gay.  
>"I'm perfectly ok; I'm fine, since you saved me." He turned around, smiling slightly despite his tear stained face and pulling me on top of him.<br>"I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." He pulled me down, pressing our lips together as he ran his hands through my hair.  
>"Ditto," I laughed. I pulled him up from the couch brushing him off. "You know I'll be just fine if you stick with me." He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek. We suddenly jumped apart, hearing a knock on the door and someone yelling 'show time in ten minutes'. We giggled as I searched through his clothes rack, finding his Warbler blazer and handing it to him.<br>"That's not that hard then. I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon," he replied giving me another quick kiss before I left for my own dressing room. It was show time and I needed to get ready myself without any distractions.


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is chapter 13. I realize this took about a month to be posted but I really haven't been on my laptop all that much recently plus there is still the forever growing pile of books I have to read before my English Lit exam next month so if you are still reading this fic then thankyou for being so patient. Again as always please leave reviews as it gives me an idea of how many people are still enjoying the fic and if theres anything you like or dislike about the chapter. For now please enjoy =]**

**Chapter 13**

**Darren's POV**

The Glee tour had been going on for two weeks, and what a life changing two weeks it had been. The cities, the travelling, not to mention Chris. That's right, we had been dating for one and half of those two weeks. I felt as if I was falling in love with him, but there was no way I would be able to tell him. My feelings had changed so much over the two weeks on tour so how was I to know for sure how I even felt about him? I went from being completely clueless over his crush, and not having feelings for him what-so-ever. It's impossible to fall in love with someone that fast. The end of tour was coming to a close soon, we had a week left of touring, then a bit of press. Once that was all over we had our short break before we would start filming season three, which I couldn't be more excited for.

The door opened, and a messy haired Chris walked in, wearing nothing more than a grey tank top and his oh so tight boxers. We had it settled that we could have our rooms next to each other whenever possible, and we always had keys to the others room. Mainly because I waited outside Chris' room one morning for ten minutes till he pulled his happy ass out of the bed, and I refused to go through that again so we agreed on keeping the others key.

My heart was just about beating out of my chest just by looking at him. You could tell he was mentally still asleep just by the way he walked. He rubbed his eyes like a two year old as he climbed into bed with me, wrapping his cold arms around my waist and closing his eyes again.  
>"Morning," I smiled, trying to gain his attention. There was no reply other than his lips crashing against mine, which was a good enough answer to me. I pulled him on top of me, deepening the kiss, searching for more of him. His hands pinned mine above my head against the bed, massaging our tongues together, forcefully grinding his hips down against mine which caused me to go mad and moan loudly. I pushed him away shaking my head no. As much as I liked it, it was fairly early. "Chris, as much as I loved that, I have morning wood, and you sir aren't making things any easier on me," I sighed and watched his cheeks turn bright red as he giggled, rolling back off me onto the bed. Still laughing he pulled at the sheets trying to pull them off of me to get me out of the bed. "Ah, no, not happening." I held the sheets tight. I was quite embarrassed enough without the sheets exposing me.<br>"Darrennn" Chris giggled . "Come on it's not like I've never seen a boner before, I'm a boy too ya know."  
>"Not helping Chris!" I bit my lip trying my damnest to not think of him with a boner. I tried thinking of anything possible to get the image out of my head. Did he really have to word it like that? I wanted him, and he knew it more than anyone. But I promised myself and Chris that I would have the utmost respect for him. Even if it meant repeating that to myself till it was through my skull, or better yet my penis. I wanted nothing less than a perfect relationship with him, so we would wait until we were both ready. Besides it would be much better to do once the tour was over and we had time to work on the relationship with no distractions. Chris' lips brushed mine again, gaining my attention once more. He rolled off the bed, making his way to the door.<br>"Once you're done doing whatever you need to do," he eyed my waist, raising his eye brows. "When you're done, just come to my room."  
>"Oh, for breakfast?" I asked slightly excited. Over the past two weeks our breakfast dates had grown on me.<br>"Nope I've got a better plan than breakfast, but you'll just have to wait and see later." He left my room, leaving me, my thoughts, oh and let's not forget my boner, alone.

It wasn't like Chris to plan something so secretive, but he had me going. I couldn't remember him saying something before about us going on a date. Though it would be just something I would forget, the tour being the main thing on my mind. I gave up trying to think about, deciding it was best to get a shower, since I needed to take one anyway, and I thought a cool shower would help since junior didn't seem to want to go away thanks to Chris.

After my shower, and once I was fully dressed, I wandered next door to Chris' room, where he was stuffing things into a bag, trying to hide it from me when he saw me walk in.  
>"Ahh-no you can't see anything till we get to the park for the date." His eyes grew wide as he cupped his mouth. "Can you just act surprised when we get there?" He whined with frustration, since he had ruined the surprise. His face was turning red as he grabbed my hand and the bag in his other, rushing out of the room. Chris frustrated with himself was nothing less than adorable.<p>

We arrived at a park about two blocks from our hotel, with nothing but a grassy lot and a lake. Chris dragged me towards a tree, pushing me down in the grass. It was cute how he had went out of his way to put a date together.  
>"So the surprise was suppose to be a picnic date," he sighed, still frustrated that he had let it slip. He sat down next to me, holding wine in one hand and handing me a sandwich with the other. Which was confusing as it was still very much morning.<br>"Sandwiches for breakfast?" I laughed. "I'm not used to this kind of dining." Chris smacked my arm as if to say 'eat it anyway!' We stared out across the lake, eating our sandwiches. It was a perfect simple little date."You should most definitely plan our future dates, this is just perfect," I smiled. Ever since we had started dating, our dates were far from simple. Aside from our little coffee breaks, or shopping sprees, everything was kind of extravagant. Not like I could complain, because I loved just being with Chris. I just liked simple things, and Chris knew how to do it.  
>"Glad you like it. You have no idea how many movies I watched to figure out how dates were supposed to go, since I don't have much experience with them." Chris blushed, slightly embarrassed.<br>"You watched movies?" I laughed. He actually watched movies to put a date together? How adorable. "Whatever you watched you got the right idea. I love simple dates compared to spending a ton of money." Chris smiled in accomplishment. He held up the wine bottle with question in his eyes.  
>"Is it really too early for a bit of wine?" I laughed, knowing it was impossible to say no, even though it was an hour till noon.<br>"Well it was too early for sandwiches too but that didn't to stop me either." Chris poured both of us a glass, pulling chocolate covered strawberries out of the bag. I couldn't suppress my laughter anymore. Only Chris could get away with something that sweet. He really had been watching a good bit of chick flicks to come up with that. "Well, how, thoughtful of you?" I giggled.  
>"Oh you shut up!" he threw a bit of grass at me trying to prove his point. As mean as he was for throwing grass at me, I pulled him closer with a quick peck on the lips.<p>

"I like your dates, they are so much better than the crap ones I've come up with." Chris shook his head no.  
>"I loved our little dates we've had."<br>"As long as you like them, I personally couldn't care where the hell we go, or what we do. It could be behind a dumpster for all I care, as long as I'm with you it'll be perfect to me. Dumpsters sound charming don't they?" I joked. Chris faced the ground blushing again, as a cheesy smile broke upon his lips.  
>"Darren, you are cheesy as hell."<br>"Is that a bad thing?"  
>"No, because I love it."<br>"Good." I kissed his nose, watching his face scrunch up, his head falling into my lap lazily. I started feeding him strawberries, leaving a kiss after each one. Before long he was feeding them to me instead.

Chris sighed, finally giving up, realizing we had been there for a while. He sat up, rising on my shoulder, irritable with how close rehearsals were approaching.  
>"I really don't want to leave for rehearsals," he sighed.<br>"Do you ever really want to? We could just skip today if you want." You could see it in his eyes that he wanted to skip, but he hesitated to answer. I know he didn't want to get into trouble. Neither of us did. But it was only rehearsals, not the show. It couldn't hurt.  
>"Are you sure?" he questioned.<br>"It'll be alright. Just rehearsals. We do have to go to the show though." He agreed smiling, happy he was able to lay back down. I played with his hair. but it didn't last long till he was fast asleep.

We both ran in the back door, hushing each other as we giggled, trying our best to dodge everyone in sight. We found Chris' dressing room and tried to run in, but Lea seen us, stopping us with a worried expression and slightly relieved to see us.  
>"The tour manager needs to see you both pronto!" she exclaimed, before wandering off to her own dressing room.<br>"What the hell was that about?" Chris asked, now worried himself.  
>"No idea," I shrugged. It could only mean bad news. What the hell had we just got ourselves into?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M SORRY! Please forgive me for not having posted in over a month. I do have a valid explination. So as you know i'm in university and the past month has been really stressful. I've had essays to write, a tv drama to film and edit for my media project plus exam finals that i've had to study for. But the good news is i'm off for the summer break now which means I can post a lot more frequently than I have been recently. I have a few ideas for this fic that i'm excited to share with you guys so please don't give up on me yet and keep reading.**

**Also a lot of CrissColfer fanfics have been deleted off this site. I'm hoping it doesn't happen to this one as it is the only place where I actually get reviews because you guys are totally awesome. But in case this does happen then I have this fic on a couple of other sites that I will post the links to on my profile. Other than that enjoy the chapter. And I can officially make the promise that the next one will be up by no later than next weekend**

We walked into the backstage room that our tour manager was using for his office, wondering what he could possibly want to see us about. It must be about missing rehearsals, but it couldn't be that serious could it? It's not like we needed to go over our lines much. After being on tour for this long they were just starting to come naturally.  
>"Take a seat," he told us, looking sternly at us both as if we were naughty school children. We took our seats and waited for what was coming to us."Guys this is the second time you have both missed rehearsals," he sighed.<br>"We're sorry it's just that…" Chris started.  
>"No there isn't any buts," the tour manager cut us off. "This is your careers that you're putting at stake. I get it that you probably know your lines, know all the songs and all the dance routines by now but it's in your contract to turn up to the rehearsals so that we can at least go over sound check with everyone."<br>"We're sorry," I tried to apologize. "I promise we won't let it happen again."  
>"You won't," the tour manager replied seriously. "If your fans, or your careers for that matter mean anything to you then you will not miss any rehearsals for the rest of the tour. Now go get ready for the show," he dismissed us.<p>

"I'm sorry," I told Chris once we had left the room. "This is all my fault I shouldn't have…"  
>"You said us skipping out would be ok," Chris reminded me tearfully. Great I had got yelled at by my tour manager and upset my boyfriend all in the last ten minutes. Brilliant.<br>"I know, I thought it would be," I tried to explain to him.  
>"Darren my career comes before anything else and that's not going to change," he choked out, the tears streaming down his face. What had I done? Was he going to break up with me for this?<br>"Chris I." I tried to apologize again.  
>"Just leave it," Chris cut me off. "I'll see you on stage," he added, heading to his dressing room and slamming the door shut. Should I go after him? For some reason I felt that it would be pointless and I should just wait for him to calm down. Besides he hadn't broke up with me but if I went in after him he may very well have done so. I sighed and wandered over to the stage area, wondering how Blaine was possibly going to kiss Kurt tonight.<p>

"Hi Blaine," Chris tried to say enthusiastically as he walked over to me. Walked. Every other night of the tour he had bounced across and Blaine was supposed to bounce with him. Chris' emotions were definitely transferring over to Kurt, and the audience seemed to feel it too, as there was no screams or laughter like there had been every other night at this point in the show.  
>"Hi Kurt," I tried to smile at him, the task being more of an effort than it should be.<br>"Blaine Warbler, will you, join Glee club?" Kurt asked, not even bothering to fall on the floor like he was supposed to. He was going to get in trouble for this and he knew it. This was supposed to be a comedy sketch but the audience were not laughing at all.  
>"I don't know," I replied, not being able to sound enthusiastic at all. "I really love the Warblers but I need to think about it what do you think should I join Glee club?" I asked the audience to half hearted screams in return. This was the part of the show where I was supposed to agree to join and kiss Chris but I already knew I wasn't going to go through with it. "Of course I'll join," I improvised. "I've always wanted to do one of those big musical numbers that the Warblers never let me do wouldn't that be great?"<br>"No honey those are mine," Chris replied, realizing that I had purposefully left out the kiss. "You just stick to Pink and Katy Perry." The lights went down on us indicating the end of our scene. I instantly rushed backstage, not even giving Chris the chance to stop me, the tears that I had been holding back on stage now streaming down my face. The rest of the cast gave me confused looks but I didn't care. I left the arena through the backstage door, not even caring that I was supposed to be back on stage for the finale. The tour buses were just going to take us back to our hotel after the show as we were not getting a flight to the next city until the morning, so I decided to call a cab instead of waiting on the tour bus and having to face Chris later. I knew I would have to sooner or later but it could wait till at least the morning. I called a cab, turning everything over in my mind all the way back to the hotel.

I was in love with him. That was the only explanation I had about feeling this way. I sighed, burying my face against my pillow and wondering what was going to happen. It was 11pm meaning that the show would be over by now and Chris would be making his way back to his room next to mine. My heart skipped a beat, thinking about how all that would be separating us would be a wall, and all I would have to do would be to go over there to find out what was going on between us. But a part of me didn't want to know. What if he had decided on breaking up with me just when I was certain about my feelings for him? What if I never got to tell him what I felt? Just when I had decided I couldn't take it anymore and was about to go over and demand to know what he was going to do, a knock on the door made me jump. It had to be him. Or it could just be another cast member that had noticed by absence at the finale, but somehow I didn't think that was the case. I got up to open the door, my heart racing.

"Hey," Chris smiled. That smile always sent butterflies to my stomach, even now when I had no idea what he was about to tell me.  
>"Hey," I replied, trying to keep my voice from shaking.<br>"Why didn't you show up to the finale?" he questioned me with a puzzled expression. Of course he knew I was upset but it didn't seem like he had thought I would leave the show because of it.  
>"I couldn't face it, and I couldn't make Blaine kiss Kurt, not after..." I trailed off, unable to continue with the lump in my throat and the tears that had begun to sting my eyes again.<br>"Hey look it's going to be ok," Chris reassured me taking my hands in his. "Just let me in your room and we'll fix this horrible mess I've got us into."  
>"You mean you're not breaking up with me?" I asked him, not moving away from the doorway.<br>"What?" Chris asked horrified. "You mean you thought? Oh Darren no of course I didn't mean that just go sit down and I'll explain," Chris told me, forcing me back into my room and making me sit on the bed. "Darren," Chris started, sitting next to me and holding my hand. "I promise you that I never meant I was breaking up with you. My career means a lot to me, I love being Kurt and I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't play him anymore. I mean I know I could move onto other things but Glee has been my first major acting job and I'm not quite ready to say goodbye to Kurt yet. I'm sorry if I overreacted and if I'd have known you would have come to this conclusion I would never have said what I did."  
>"So you're not breaking up with me?" I asked, forcing him to confirm what he had just said.<br>"Of course not silly," he smiled, kissing my cheek. "It's going to take more than a couple of arguments to make me break up with you it took me long enough to get you in the first place."  
>"Good because there's something I've been meaning to say for a while," I told him. I had to tell him my true feelings now. I knew we hadn't been together for long but I couldn't deny how I felt about him. The thought of losing him had just helped to confirm my feelings."Chris…" I started, noticing that he was sitting patiently, waiting for me to continue. "There's something I need to tell you just, I'm not sure if it's the right time seeing as we have been together for barely a month."<br>"As long as you're not going to tell me that you have aids it's fine," Chris joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
>"No I'm pretty sure I don't," I smiled. "Chris... I thought I had lost you, and I couldn't bear that thought, I was thinking I should have told him something and now it's too late I'll never get to."<br>"Tell me what?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.  
>"Chris… I think… No I don't think. I know that. I love you." I told him, looking into his eyes which to my horror began to fill with tears. "Chris I'm," I began, having no idea what I was about to say and not having the time to say it before his lips crashed against mine, taking my breath away.<br>"I've been waiting so long for you to say that," Chris told me, looking at me with his tear filled eyes. "I've been in love with you for so long and I didn't think you would ever feel the same way."  
>"Well I promise you I do," I smiled, kissing his cheek. "It took the fact that I thought I had lost you for me to realize what I was feeling but I finally did."<br>"What did it make you feel like?" Chris questioned.  
>"Like I was horribly empty inside and would never be happy again." I told him truthfully.<br>"Like a Dementor had sucked out your soul?" Chris joked. Trust him to make a Harry Potter joke at a time like this.  
>"Something like that," I smiled. "I was tempted to try and order a giant chocolate bar from room service to make me feel better."<br>"Sounds like heartbreak to me," he joked, placing himself on my lap and kissing my lips.  
>"Why do you have to be so god damn perfect?" I sighed, wrapping my arms round his waist.<br>"I'm far from perfect," he argued. "But it's nice to hear it anyway."  
>"You're perfect to me." I told him.<br>"Honey I think you've been listening to too much Pink you're going to have to have a serious talk with Blaine about this."  
>"I wasn't even thinking of the song," I giggled. "It's just the truth."<br>"And you are perfect too Mr Criss," Chris smiled, pushing me down onto the bed and laying on top of me, pressing his lips hard against mine. I gasped and kissed him back, feeling his tongue pressing against my lips and parting them slightly to gain him entrance. I moaned softly as his tongue came into contact with mine, massaging them together and wrapping my arms round him. I wasn't sure where this was going but I was certain that I wasn't ready to go all the way with him yet. "Darren," he breathed out as he pulled away from the kiss and started attacking my neck with his lips, biting and sucking on the skin.  
>"Chris," I moaned, gently tugging on his hair to try to pull him away. As much as I loved it I was pretty sure I wouldn't love the hickys that he was going to leave if I let him continue.<br>"What's wrong?" Chris asked, pressing his hips against mine and instantly confirming my suspicions.  
>"Stop," I managed to breathe out, resisting the urge to grind my hips against his. "I can feel how much you love me it's pressing against me, and I'm not going to lie and say that I don't love it but we don't need to have make up sex because of a tiny misunderstanding,"<br>"Oh, sorry," Chris frowned, failing to hide his disappointment.  
>"Look," I told him as I gently pushed him off me to lay next to me instead. "When we do this, I want it to be amazing. I don't want us to have had any fights which make us feel like we have to do it to make up. I want it to feel right for us, not just right but perfect. You know I'm a hopeless romantic and I want to do something to make it memorable and special."<br>"You're right," he sighed, nuzzling his face against my neck. "I don't think that our first time should be make up sex."  
>"Me either," I smiled, kissing his head.<br>"Can I at least stay with you tonight?" he asked, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.  
>"Of course you can," I told him, wrapping my arms round him and kissing his forehead before settling down with him for the night. Somehow I felt more relaxed with him in my arms than I did when I was alone. "Goodnight love."<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15. I apologize for it being so short, we've been having difficulties getting across the thoughts of both characters so I thought the best idea was to split what was originally one chapter into two, as the next part involves Darrens thoughts which would be impossible to get across from Chris' POV without Darren directly telling them to Chris. Anyway seeing as I was supposed to have wrote more than this i'll try to get the next chapter up a little earlier than usual. Thankyou to my lovely reviewers and to those who read this but don't review then please take the time to review they really do mean a lot.**

**Chapter 15**

**Chris' POV**

"What the hell?" I asked confused, hearing the alarm coming from somewhere next to me and trying to look for it through bleary eyes. That was weird; I didn't remember setting an alarm.  
>"Morning love," I heard a voice next to me, making me jump. "Relax," it chucked. "It's just me." How had I forgotten that I had slept next to Darren last night? My annoyance at being woken up instantly vanished as I felt his arms wrap round my waist. I sighed, laying my head back against his shoulder.<br>"Why did you set the alarm so early?" I complained, glancing at the clock which read 6.30am. The sun had barely even started to creep through the curtains.  
>"Because I know how long it takes for you to get out of bed," he laughed, pressing his lips against my neck and kissing it gently.<br>"Does not," I complained, trying to suppress a moan.  
>"You know that's a lie," he argued, kissing my neck forcefully and grazing his teeth against it.<br>"S-stop," I gasped out. "No hickies we have a show later."  
>"So? Kurt loves scarves remember," he muttered against my neck.<br>"Darren stop," I managed to moan out, reluctantly pulling away from him. "I didn't even have morning wood but you've sure changed that."  
>"You're such a horn ball," he giggled, laying on top of me and gently kissing my lips.<br>"It's extremely hard not to when my insanely attractive boyfriend is kissing my neck," I pouted.  
>"Yes it is extremely hard," he giggled, pressing his hips against mine and making me gasp.<br>"Stop or I'm going to need a cold shower," I told him, trying to push him off me.  
>"Oh you trying to stop me that makes a change," he smiled, getting off the bed.<br>"I didn't mean leave," I whined, trying to pull him back down.  
>"I need to shower too," he argued, "we need to be in the lobby by 8am."<br>"But it's only 7."  
>"Fine," he sighed, laying back down next to me.<br>"You're such a tease," I complained.  
>"I don't think so," Darren denied. "You just get horny over romance."<p>

Just the opportunity I needed to turn the tables on him. I attacked him, laying on him and kissing his lips forcefully before he had time to object. "Chris," he gasped out, pulling me in closer to his body. I kissed him deeper, pressing my hips against his, expecting him to push me away, but he held me closer, giving me the opportunity to grind our hips together. A low moan escaped his lips as he pressed back against me. I pulled away from the kiss slowly, immediately attacking his neck with my lips, catching him off his guard. I felt his nails digging into my hips as I gently sucked on his neck, knowing it was going to leave a small bruise. He was going to accuse me of being a hypocrite but I didn't care, it could easily be covered up with makeup either. Either that or Blaine and Kurt could have been having some fun of their own. He moaned softly into my ear, clearly enjoying every minute of it. I gasped as he pressed his hips up against mine, trying to create friction between us.  
>"Darren," I moaned his name, feeling our erections rubbing together through the thin material of our boxers. I could tell that he was enjoying this as much as I was but was he going to go through with it? After all the situation seemed more lustful than romantic, completely unplanned. My thoughts were answered when he slowly pushed me away.<p>

"And I'm the horn ball?" I joked as Darren pushed himself up into a sitting position.  
>"Hey you did a lot more to me than I did to you," he complained. I moved back over to him and sat on his lap, straddling him and wrapping my arms round his neck, allowing him to pull me in for another kiss.<br>"What happened to your romantic views on sex?" I questioned, realizing our relationship had become a lot more physical recently.  
>"Oh they're still in place," he smiled. "I would never have let it go all the way but there's no harm in messing round every so often."<br>"Of course you're such a gentleman," I smiled, kissing him and reluctantly pulling myself off his lap. As much as I would have loved to have stayed in bed with him all day we had a flight to catch. "Get dressed," I told him, throwing a shirt at his head.  
>"I'm going to erm, need a minute" Darren blushed, hiding his face against his pillow.<br>"Well you have to admit that was pretty hot." I giggled at his embarrassment, kissing him gently.  
>"I'm the victim here," Darren pouted. Of course he would try to make himself seem like the innocent one when he had started all this.<br>"You loved that as much as I did I have evidence," I argued, indicating his bulge as my proof.  
>"Shut up," he said, throwing his pillow at me. I giggled and left for the bathroom, leaving Darren to give him time to calm down.<p>

"Have you calmed down yet," I asked, walking back into the room. I smiled as Darren's eyes widened at the sight of me in nothing but a towel. "Enjoying the view?" I joked, wiggling my hips a little.  
>"It would be better without the towel," Darren replied, smirking.<br>"Not a chance," I giggled. "You've had your fun for today now go shower."  
>"But-" Darren pouted. Usually I couldn't resist him when he did this but we had to get down to the lobby or the cast would be mad at us yet again.<br>"Now," I said in the most commanding voice I could manage.  
>"Yes Sir," Darren grinned, heading into the bathroom to take his own shower.<br>"Darren," I stopped him as an afterthought.  
>"Yes Sir?"<br>"Stop it," I hit him playfully. "I'm going to go down to the lobby to see if the cast are there, I can put all the blame on you if we're late."  
>"Oh great thanks," Darren said sarcastically. I walked toward the door ready to leave.<br>"Uh, Chris?"  
>"Yes hobbit?"<br>"Well with that tone I shouldn't tell you, but, you're still in just a towel" he smirked.

I glanced down blushing; it hadn't even crossed my mind to get dressed while Darren was staring at me.  
>"Shut up and wash your hair Borat." I joked, pushing him into the bathroom before he could make a comeback. I heard nothing but murmuring and singing from behind the door as I got dressed and headed out to the lobby making sure I slammed the door letting him know I was gone.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 =D Sorry it's late someone was refusing to write this chapter... MICHELLE. Anyway hope you enjoy and if the next chapter isn't up by next weekend then go message abuse to MichelleIzaStar**

**Darrens' POV**

Cold showers are the worst. I hate them entirely, but what are you supposed to do when "stuff happens" and you have a lovely hard on, thanks to your boyfriend intending on making you horny, right before you have to be downstairs to be with your cast mates. In all honesty I loved it, and wanted to go through with more. I have morals. My damn morals getting the best of me, stopped me. It wasn't even two weeks before I had told him that I loved him, so how was I suppose to know if we were ready to go all the way? It was also nothing less than true, since I've never felt like this about anyone else ever before. I smiled and blushed like an idiot at the idea that neither of us had even seen the other completely naked. I had dreamed about it a time or two, but I was too embarrassed to even mention it to Chris. Mainly I thought he was going to judge me for it. I decided it was best to get out of the shower before I had the chance to get hard over the thought of my naked boyfriend. I got dressed in a hurry since Chris had already been gone for twenty minutes, and I didn't want it to look like I was, well, masturbating. I left the room blushing, realising I had started to imagine Chris thinking of me masturbating. I was nothing but a ball of sexual frustration, but I mean think about it. It's Chris.

I arrived downstairs, happy that I wasn't the only one who seemed to be running late that morning. Over half of the cast hadn't shown up yet either.  
>"Um, I think we are missing something, like half the cast. Any idea where we left them?" I joked. It was unlike most of them to be late. Normally I'm the one that's always late. Chris just laughed.<br>"Well, we are stuck here in Minneapolis right now, then we are heading to Colorado. As for everyone else, they're sleeping in." He smiled, rocking back on his heels.  
>"Ugh, and why couldn't I sleep in? Well, when is our flight?" I asked, confused and wanting to go back to bed, taking my boyfriend back with me. <em>Thoughts to yourself Criss.<br>_"It's at 11 but as soon as we get off the flight we have to go straight to rehearsals, seeing as the flight is two hours," Kevin spoke up. Chris' expression dropped, and I knew exactly why. I sighed, wrapping my arms around him, holding him close.  
>"Wake up, flight, rehearsals, show, leave the arena, head back to the hotel exhausted, and there I am left without any time to spend with you," Chris pouted, spinning around in my arms.<br>"I know love, but there are only four dates left on tour, and you're gonna miss it once it's over."  
>"I'm going to miss the new view of a different city each night. Also the stupidly cute dates you pull together in a city you don't even know," Chris grinned.<br>" Oh, so my dates are stupid now? I'll remember that for future reference," I joked, pulling him down onto my lap in the nearest chair. Chris just stuck his tongue out at me, wrapping his arms around my neck for support.  
>"You know Colfer, if you don't put that tongue of yours away, I'm going to put it to good use." He laughed, raising his eye brow at me. I instantly regretted making the offer, knowing I couldn't follow through, unless I wanted the rest of cast to taunt us with cat calls and wolf whistles. Right as he poked out his bottom lip and I tried to kiss it, the rest of the cast were exiting the elevator. Fixing his pout, I stuck my finger to his lips and mouthed "later", grinning with a wink and earning a smile off him.<p>

"Oh, well isn't it the whole late motley crew? Late as ever. I should give you all pink slips. I can't leave and go shopping with my boyfriend and be late, but your asses can sleep in? I see how it is." Chris smirked, trying his best to give his well known bitch face, but failing miserably. Lea smiled, laughing at him when she realized he was joking.  
>"Shut it Colfer." Lea playfully pushed Chris, causing him to almost fall out of my lap. Chris gasped, laughing and latching onto me tightly, trying not to fall.<br>"Lea!" Chris yelled, still laughing. "That's bullying the poor gay kid!" He jumped up, chasing her around the table and laughing. I just smiled, getting up and leaving for the tour bus. I wanted to play around as well, but I was too tired since I had got up so early. I crawled into my bunk on the bus, and low and behold, right as I was closing my eyes I heard laughter taking over the silence. Chris crawled in right on top of me, kissing me. He stopped and shifted down, cuddling into my side when he heard Lea cat calling on the way to her bunk.  
>"Bullying!" Chris laughed, nuzzling into my neck. "I'm also controlling my 'urges' to save us trouble," he joked.<br>"I'm pretty sure they would rather us kissing than ripping each others clothes off," I laughed. He just nodded and blushed, closing his eyes as I ran my fingers through his hair.  
>"You're not allowed to sleep, I refuse to carry your dead weight through the airport." He sighed, opening his eyes to move to his own bunk until arrived at the airport.<p>

We made it though customs, only to find out our flight had been delayed. Chris started ranting about how he had been awake far too early to deal with airports and flight delays, as we had a show to be at that night.  
>"It's fine, we'll be fine" Cory spoke up reassuringly. "If we miss anything it will just be rehearsals, which most of us miss anyway." He eyed me and Chris. I looked over to Chris, who was blushing, trying to avoid anymore eye contact with the rest of the cast. Chris had become antsy, trying to wait for the awkward moment to blow over, and had got up to walk away.<br>"I-um, I'm gonna go try to find Starbucks or something, I need coffee if I'm going to stay awake."  
>"I'm pretty sure coffee is your drug, you always want it no matter what time or amount," I laughed. I followed him through the airport. Going on a hunt for coffee sounded a hell of a lot better than sitting around for God knows how long.<p>

"My baby!" Chris yelled, finding the coffee shop and running inside. I just followed sighing. I pulled out my wallet right as Chris rattled off both of our coffee orders, when my eyes met his bitch glare. "No," he mouthed. "You buy me all these nice things, the least you can let me do is buy you coffee since it was my idea to begin with." I just smiled, nodding in agreement. Chris grabbed our coffee, linking arms with me to find us a small table to sit at.  
>"Thanks," I motioned toward my coffee. Chris just smiled, nodding, then sighed.<br>"I really don't want to be late for rehearsals." The more he mentioned rehearsals and being late, the more frustrated he got.  
>"Any other day you would be pleased to miss rehearsals, seeing as we get to spend time together," I joked. Chris just blushed, hiding his face in his coffee.<br>"Fine. You're right. Getting to be here with my boyfriend in Starbucks beats rehearsals any day of the week." I reached across the table, grabbing his hand and locking our fingers together. Chris looked up from his coffee, blushing with a smile plastered across his face. We sat in silence, just holding the others hand and drinking our coffee when Lea walked in and we jumped apart.  
>"I figured you'd be in here. As much as I hate to break up this cute little staring contest you're both having, the plane is here and we need to get to the gate as in five minutes ago." I sighed, finishing my coffee and taking Chris' hand in mine, following Lea as we made our way to the gate.<p>

Once we were seated, Chris was plastered to my side again, snuggling as close as he could.  
>"Mmm I'm sleepy," he mumbled.<br>"Then sleep, we have a while until we get there, and I'm not going anywhere."  
>"Mkay, night honey."<br>"Night." I wrapped my arm around him, closing my eyes for our long flight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Darren's POV**

**Chapter 17**

**So this is all Michelle's fault that this is so late she would't write for months and yes go complain at her this has nothing to do with me. Anyway if we still even have any readers please leave reviews.**

The hotel receptionist slid the room keys across the desk with a knowing look.

Who was she to judge? It was just a penthouse suite. She acted like I had planned this out or something. Right, I did. This was supposed to be a romantic weekend with Chris. Me, Chris and a penthouse suite, while we had our time off. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. He could think I was a cheesy romantic, or it could take a turn for the worst, and Chris could just leave me all together. And in all honesty, no one would want to be left with a penthouse suite all to themselves. Right, not nervous at all. Chris walked up behind me, heading toward the desk to book his own room. I stopped him, guiding him back toward the elevators.  
>"Your room is already booked and waiting for you."<br>"You paid, for my room?" Chris questioned.  
>"That would be our room, so yes; we practically live in each others rooms anyway." Chris blushed, making sure not to make eye contact, watching the numbers slowly go up to the top floor. All I could think about was what if he thought we were moving too fast, and how it was a bad idea to begin with, since I didn't ask him if he would mind rooming with me.<br>"Top floor?" Chris asked, confused.  
>"I- yeah," I sighed, hoping that it didn't come crashing back down on me.<p>

The door of the penthouse suite read '224'. I slid the card key through the door, opening it for Chris. As he walked in his mouth was gaping.  
>"This, is-"<br>"Beautiful? A penthouse? Ours for the weekend?" I smiled weakly, hoping he liked it.  
>"Yeah," he sighed.<br>"You like it right? I mean, cause if not I just could get us another-" I was cut off by him pulling me close, kissing my lips.  
>"Hush, I love it. But why a penthouse?" I sighed smiling, feeling a huge relief off my shoulders.<br>"I just wanted the best room for us, since we are here for two nights, and we have a day off to do whatever."  
>"Well thank you, because I love it. Now will you please help me bring out bags in?"<br>"Yes master," I smirked, knowing it would drive him mad.  
>"Dare, don't even."<br>"Yes master," I repeated, dragging our bags into the doorway, only to turn around to find Chris running into the bedroom, jumping onto the bed and landing face first into a pillow, laughing.  
>"Oh, I didn't realize I was babysitting," I joked, but Chris turned around pouting.<br>"Big baby then, I'm sorry." Chris pulled me down onto the bed with him, which just wasn't acceptable. I climbed on top of him, giggling and pinning him down, kissing him hard. Not like he protested too much to begin with. He just gasped, kissing me back and threading his fingers through my hair. Reluctantly, I pulled away, kissing his nose.  
>"As much as I would love to stay here like this, we do need to get ready for the show tonight. We have all day tomorrow." Chris sighed, pushing me back on the bed while he got up, and started unpacking his clothes, mumbling about how much he didn't want to leave. "Plus, I have something planned for us tomorrow," I smiled, hoping that would lighten the mood.<br>"Oh really now? What is it?"  
>"I can't tell you. It's forbidden. It's super secret science-y stuff." There was no way I was going to flat out tell him my plan. I just wanted it to be special and well, a surprise.<p>

We were too late to even attempt to try to finish rehearsals, so we went our separate ways, meeting back up behind the curtain after we were dressed.  
>"I- I think I'm going to struggle with my lines since we missed rehearsals," Chris said, slightly breathless with a concerned look on his face.<br>"No love, I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm surprised you haven't started saying your lines in your sleep yet."  
>"Well you'll find out soon enough what I do in my sleep wont you?" he laughed. I kissed him on his forehead, wishing him a good show before we walked out on stage.<p>

The show went fine. There was no fumbling of words like Chris had been so worried about. We made it back to our hotel from the arena, completely drenched in sweat.  
>"I think I'm gonna shower," Chris said, heading towards the bathroom. "I'm sweaty and I feel disgusting right about now."<br>"Good! I don't wanna sleep next to you if you're all sweaty," I joked.  
>"How about, oh that's right, fuck you!"<br>"You know what; I'm plan- never mind." I started blushing, too embarrassed to finish my sentence. I lay on the bed, face down on a pillow, trying to hide my face in the hope that Chris would just forget I even said anything.  
>"No Darren enlighten me, please?" he all but begged with his little pout face.<br>"Not gonna happen love. Aren't you gonna shower?" I asked, hoping the change of subject would fix everything, and he would just leave to shower.  
>"Fine, and yes I am, and you should too, you're getting all your man sweat on the bed."<br>"I'll get a shower as soon as you get out, so this is all your own fault thank you," I giggled, sticking my tongue out at him.  
>"Put that tongue of yours away! I have an idea, how about we shower together? We can like, save the earth or some shit if we shower together, and then no one gets anymore man sweat on the bed," he joked. I just bit my lip, knowing that would be perfect. I imagined us both naked, under the hot shower head with steam fogging the mirrors, and the water trickling down Chris' body. By the time my mind clicked back to reality I was already hard, just by the thought of Chris naked. I had already taken off my pants when Chris had told me he was going to take a shower, leaving me only in my boxers in the bed. I pushed my way under the blanket, blushing and trying to hide myself from Chris, but it was too late, he had noticed something was wrong.<br>"Dare? What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost or something."  
>"Nothing. I'm just really tired is all," I lied, trying to pull the blanket up over my face in the hope that he would just believe me. It was completely silent, so I thought he had left for the bathroom till he felt it was perfect timing, and pounced on top of me.<br>"You're not tired mister! You're wide awake from what I see, so get your nasty ass up out of our bed and shower with me, you sweaty ass monkey."  
>"I'm-I'm cold," I tried again, but Chris was still not having any of it.<br>"Then the shower will warm you up." He pulled the sheets off of me, leaving me, well, exposed. He laughed, slightly blushing. "Oh, well then, so it looks like you like my offer then don't you Mr Criss?"  
>"I- yes. And it's the reason why we can't shower together because I have morals." I blushed, finally being honest. I was embarrassed I was caught, but Chris kissed my forehead, smiling and stroking my hair.<br>"Maybe you should shower first then, so you can cool off."  
>"No I'm fine, I'll just stop thinking about it, and wait until you're finished," I half grinned, trying to lighten the mood since I was still embarrassed over the whole situation, and Chris must have felt just as awkward.<br>"Aw, well it's a shame then; we could be super heroes or something, saving the environment." He sighed, walking away back to his things to grab his bathroom necessitates. I rolled over face down into the pillow, thinking he had left, and started mumbling, trying to wish my hard on away.  
>"I jus' 'anna have sex with you," I sighed into my pillow.<br>"You what?" Chris asked, causing me to jump. Of course he wasn't out of the room, and I had just admitted to wanting to have sex with him. Okay it was in a pillow, but I still had said it, and he kind of heard me.  
>"I said, I said I just wanna text you." I bit my lip, hoping he believed me. He just looked at me confused and rolled his eyes.<br>"Okay…Well while you text me…And cool off, I'm gonna shower." He turned around and left, sashaying his hips just a little more than necessary. I groaned, throwing myself back into my pillow, having a mental argument with myself if I should just go shower with Chris, or if I should just lay there, waiting on him to finish.

I finally gave up a few minutes after I had settled back down, and finished my argument with myself. Since we had been dating for over a month and we hadn't even seen each other naked, it couldn't hurt, since I had already planned out the rest of our weekend. I walked into the bathroom just as Chris was pulling his shirt over his head, letting it pool into the floor."I kind of changed my mind, if that's alright with you," I smiled.  
>"Hmm? What if I don't want you now?" he teased, placing his hands on my hips. "Do you need a bit of help with your boxers Mr Criss?" I blushed, wanting to hide my face again, though the pillow was still on the bed.<br>"I think I can manage that alone. I am a big boy you know." Chris just hummed in reply.  
>"Big boy, with big toys," he laughed, turning around to finish getting undressed himself.<br>"Chris!"  
>"Dareee!" he replied sarcastically, turning his attention back to getting undressed. I just backed into the towel rack, watching him take his time on each article of clothing through the mirror. "So you like what you see do you?" I started blushing again when the sound of his voice snapped me back to reality.<br>"I do actually, is that a problem?"  
>"Maybe. You still have your boxers on and I'm going to shower with or without you." I took off my boxers at his smart ass comment, getting into the shower with him, but he was in a fit of giggles.<br>"What? Oh hell, my dick is too small isn't it?" He just laughed harder, which wasn't helping.  
>"Your dick is fine. You're perfect, don't worry so much. It's just the first time we've seen each other completely naked." I sighed; completely content knowing Chris didn't hate my body, well mainly my dick.<br>"Turn around for me." Chris commanded, which threw me completely off. I thought Chris just wanted to shower, but when he asked me to turn around all I could think was he was going to want to have sex with me in the shower, which was completely not on the chart to do. At least not that moment. But I thought he would have at least brought it up. Chris wrapped his arms around me, causing to jump out of the state of mind I was in. "What's wrong? And why are you all jumpy?"  
>"It's nothing, I promise." I tried my best to fully relax, leaning my head back on Chris' shoulder. He pulled me against him, kissing my neck, smiling against my skin. I couldn't help but blush when I felt something pressing against my ass. "Chris, as much as I love this, your dick is kind of pressing against my ass and I'll end up hard if I stay like this much longer." His face turned bright pink, and he pulled away slightly, mumbling 'I'm sorry' a few times before kissing my neck once more, causing me to moan. "Mmm Chris I wasn't joking, I will get a boner."<br>"Fine, but I'm at least going to wash your hair. You aren't gonna get a boner from me touching your hair are you?" he laughed.  
>"Mmm no I'll be fine." I relaxed against his touch as he threaded his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes for half a second to make sure the shampoo didn't run into my eyes when I felt a sharp pull to my hair, causing me to moan. "What the hell are you doing?"<br>"Pulling your hair as a test to see if you would get turned on by me washing your hair." He smiled, giving my hair another tug for good measure.  
>"No I'm not that much of a freak."<br>"Oh but I'm pretty sure you are."  
>"Hey Chris, how about fu-" I was caught off guard by him turning me around and kissing me hard.<br>"You're gonna become my little experiment, I need to know what turns you on and what doesn't."  
>"And you'll know when the time comes for that." My stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of experimenting with Chris.<br>"And may I ask when that will be?"  
>"Soon enough."<br>"How soon? Soon in parent years means forever, or never. So when?" Chris all but whined, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.  
>"All you need to know is that it'll be soon." I kissed him before finishing up in the shower.<br>"We are sleeping naked tonight right?" he joked.  
>"Well, it would be awkward if we did and ended up over sleeping and the maid came in on us." I blushed at the thought of being caught naked in bed with Chris, even if nothing happened.<br>"I honestly wouldn't care," he replied, though he still ended up putting boxers on before he climbed into the bed. "And I also want cuddles if I can't be naked."  
>"Oh I couldn't deny you cuddles." I put on my own boxers before climbing into the bed, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed his head as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck.<br>"So what's the plan for tomorrow? We're free all day," he whispered, starting to drift off to sleep.  
>"It's a surprise, but I'm almost positive you'll love it."<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. One helpful review said that it was more difficult to read off a laptop screen than from a book, which I agree on, so I have spaced this chapter out more rather than it having the layout of a book. Hopefully this will make it easier to read. They also said that many people don't like first person fan fictions. As this is my first one, and don't have that much experience with them I did not realize this when I started writing this. Obviously I can not change into third person now, but I will take this into consideration for future fics**

**This is one of my favourite chapters that I have wrote so far, and I would love to know what you think of it so please leave feedback no matter if it's about how you like it, dislike it or suggestions on how I could improve in future chapters. All reviews are greatly appreciated so please take the time to leave one.**

**Edit: The song that Chris listens to on the rooftop is called view from here by We The Kings if anyone is interested. Personally I think it is a great song**

**Chapter 18**

**Chris' POV**

"Wake the hell up," I heard a voice at the edges of my subconscious. Was I still dreaming? No, a dream wouldn't be obnoxiously demanding that I wake up at this time of the morning. Come to think of it, I wasn't exactly sure what time it was. For all I knew it could be noon.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow, knowing it was useless to resist when Darren had decided it was time to wake up.

"Chris, I took the trouble to go out and buy you breakfast and you're not going to eat it?" I heard the hurt in his voice and sighed, trying my best to sit up. "I bought you coffee too but if you don't want it..."

"No gimmie," I whined, reaching out for the coffee cup with my eyes still closed.

"I don't think you deserve it," Darren teased, holding the cup out of my reach.

"Please," I pouted, opening one eye to gaze at him.

"Well seeing as you said it like that," he smiled, kissing my lips before handing me the cup.

"Yay," I cheered, sipping my coffee and rocking slightly to stop myself from falling back to sleep. "It's too early to be awake, even with coffee," I complained.

"Chris it's almost noon," Darren sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, sorry," I blushed. "I guess I was just really tired after the show last night."

"Well you need to wake up because I have something planned for tonight."

"Oh really?" I asked with interest. "And what would that be?"

"That's for you to find out," Darren grinned, leaning across the bed to kiss me again. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me and deepening the kiss. He pulled away from me slightly, kissing my forehead.

"Hey I wasn't done," I whined. I needed more attention from him if I was going to stay awake.

"Later," he smiled. "But now I'm going to go shower and I suggest you do the same.

""Fine," I sighed, rolling back into my pillow. I waited for him to complain at me for trying to go back to sleep but I heard nothing.

The room was too silent. I hadn't even realized I had fallen back asleep. Why hadn't Darren woke me up after his shower? And why would he just leave the room without me? I rolled over, about to grab my phone from the nightstand to call him, but stopped when I realized he had left me a note. Maybe this would explain his absence. I grabbed it and straightened it out to read it. It was shorter than I expected. It was only two lines long and didn't explain where he had gone like I had hoped it would.

'_I have a surprise for you but you are going to have to work to get it.'_

I groaned. I was too tired for this, but I didn't want to hurt Darren's feelings. I looked back at the note to read the second line.

'_The first clue is easy you just have to think. Where is the place that we keep the sink?'_

Oh, so it was a scavenger hunt. Darren was going to make me run all over the place in search of who knows what. Well, seeing as he had left me and was obviously expecting me to play along, I supposed that was what I should do. Besides, if the clues were this easy, it shouldn't take too long. Maybe if I was lucky, he had only hid the clues around the room, and there was something he had bought for me hiding somewhere in it. If that was the case, then I would obviously have to complain at him for it later, seeing as I told him to stop buying me things. I wandered into the bathroom, smiling to myself that Darren's clues were stupidly easy. I expected there to be a post it note stuck to the sink, but instead he had wrote on the mirror in a black pen which I hoped wasn't a sharpie.

'_Well done you found it, but the next clue may not be so clear. Go to the place where you can get a beer.'_

I giggled as I realized the reason he wrote the clue on the mirror. He had wanted to make a pun on the word 'clear'. Typical Darren. I headed back into the bedroom and towards the mini fridge, thinking that this was the obvious place for the next clue to be. Honestly, Darren shouldn't have worked so hard on these clues if they were going to be this easy for me to find. I opened the fridge and checked the inside of the door. This was weird, where was the next clue? The last clue had mentioned beer, so maybe it was on one of the cans in the fridge. I removed all the cans of beer, checking them carefully for clues, but with no success. I sighed, wondering if this meant that I had to leave my room after all. I threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and headed out the door, clicking it shut behind me. I was certain that Darren wasn't expecting me to leave the hotel so I headed down for the bar instead, the only other place I could think of that had anything to do with beer.

The bartender looked at me with a knowing look, making me instantly suspicious. She obviously knew something, but I could tell that she wasn't going to tell me. "You look tired," she smiled at me. How about a fresh glass of orange juice? On the house." I smiled back and thanked her, sitting down on a bar stool to wait for my drink. Maybe she was going to quiz me or something before revealing the next clue. I was still tired and wasn't in the mood for trivia. "Here you go darling," she smiled as she placed the glass in front of me. I reached forward to take it, but stopped as I realized there was a post it note stuck to it, obviously in Darren's handwriting.

'_Orange you glad you found this clue? The next one is next to something blue'._

His puns were just getting worse and worse. But what could this be? Something blue? That could be anything, well, blue. I sighed, looking round me for some sort of guidance. Why was he starting to make these more difficult? There was no way I was going to get this one, I should just go sit by the pool and wait for him to come find me. Then it hit me. The pool. It was blue. He had most likely left me a note somewhere around it. I smiled, abandoning my orange juice and heading outside to the pool.

I immediately noticed a bright pink post it note stuck to a sun bed as I entered the pool area. I pulled it off hastily and read it.

'_You'll have to get wet to win your prize. Jumping in the pool is what I advise'._

Wait what? I had already found the clue so why was it telling me to jump into the pool? What would I achieve by doing that? Besides, I wasn't wearing my swimming trunks and there was no way I was going back to my room to change. I looked at the pool, wandering how on earth I was supposed to get the next clue. All that was in the pool was a blue lilo, floating on the surface. I walked round to the side of the pool to get a better look. Of course. There was a pink post it note sitting on top of it. I tried to lean over to grab hold of the lilo, but it just floated further away from me. I cussed out, knowing that the only way to get the note was to jump in the pool. There was no way I was going to jump in with my clothes on, I'd have to go back to my room to change into swimming shorts. I sighed, heading back inside and walking towards the elevators. This was becoming more trouble than it was worth. Well, I didn't know what I was going to get at the end of all this, but I was sure it wasn't going to be worth all this running around.

I got to my hotel room, rummaging round in my shorts pocket for the key. Of course. I had locked myself out of my room, and seeing as Darren had booked this room out, there was no way I would be able to get a new one. I cussed out, kicking the door and earning myself a look from a passer by who clearly thought that I had lost my mind. Darren was so going to get an earful when he got back from wherever the hell he had ran off to. I decided to head back to the pool anyway. Maybe I could just get in naked? No, someone would obviously see and take pictures. I did not want the reputation of 'that guy from Glee who skinny dipped'.

The pool was still empty apart from the lilo when I got back. Good, I didn't need anyone see my flailing like an idiot towards it. I sat at the edge of the pool, pulling off my shirt and shoes and leaving them at the side. At least my shirt would stay dry, although that wasn't going to improve my mood much once my shorts and boxers were soaked, and seeing as my little pool dive was completely unexpected, I hadn't brought a towel with me. I silently wondered if Darren would be happy over what he was putting me through. I slid slowly into the pool, gasping as I got used to the cool temperature of the water. I wasn't the strongest swimmer, and luckily there was no one around to watch me struggle. I swam non too gracefully towards the lilo, pulling myself onto it to read the note, as that was the only way I'd be able to without the paper getting soggy.

_'Well done you're almost there. The next clue will be up on the rooftops. Climb up if you dare.'_

This was getting beyond ridiculous. What on earth made Darren think of putting me up to this wild goose chase?

"What on earth are you doing Colfer?" I jumped, falling off the lilo and back into the pool. I came back up spluttering, hearing the person who had scared me laughing from the side of the pool. There had been no one here when I got in, how long had they been watching me? I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear them to see who it was. Lea was sitting at the side of the pool where I had left my shirt, her feet dangling down into the water.

"I decided to go for a swim in my shorts what does it look like," I replied sarcastically, struggling back over to the edge of the pool much to her amusement. I climbed out, sitting on the edge next to her.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you were in the pool on your own?" she questioned.

"Fine," I sighed. "Darren sent me on a scavenger hunt. He's been leaving me these little notes all round the hotel for me to find. The problem is I have no idea where this is going and it's driving me insane."

"It all sounds very romantic to me," Lea smiled. "I'm sure it will be worth it and he has planned something really sweet."

"It's easy for you to say," I pouted. "You're not the one who has to spend the rest of the day in wet boxers."

"Why didn't you wear swimming shorts?" Lea questioned, obviously thinking I had chosen to dive into the pool in boxers because I wanted to.

"Long story," I sighed. "Basically, I locked myself out of my room and Darren has booked it out."

"Why would Darren book out your-" Lea stopped mid-sentence, giving me a knowing look. "Oh I see, you're sharing a room."

"Yea," I blushed, not knowing why. He was my boyfriend after all, it was perfectly normal for us to share a room.

"Anyway, I would borrow you some shorts if I could, but even though I'm sure you would look stunning in mine, I'm pretty sure that you would refuse to wear them. The least I can do is this," she said, handing me her towel.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, taking the towel and drying myself as best as I could. "I'd better get this over with, apparently I have to climb up onto the roof next."

"Be careful," Lea warned me, looking at me with a worried expression.

"It's not like I have a choice," I sighed, pulling my shirt and shoes back on. "I'll see you later," I told her, heading back to the elevators for the second time that day. I knew they didn't go up to the roof, but I was going to do the next best thing and go to the top floor, then find a way to the roof from there.

I finally found a ladder that could lead to nowhere but the roof. I grabbed hold of the ladder, carefully climbing up. I didn't want to fall and break my back now when I'd already got this far. I climbed out onto the roof, finding the note taped to the top of the ladder. I smiled at my achievement, pulling it free to read.

_'Take a minute to admire the view. Then head back to your room, where your prize awaits you.'_

I cussed out the note, letting it drift off in the wind. I did all this when I could have just stayed in my room and pretended I had done it. But then he would probably have asked questions that I couldn't answer and figure it out anyway. I was about to climb back down when I remembered what the note had said. "Admire the view." Well, I wasn't going to come up here again, so I probably should do that. I wandered over to the edge of the roof and gasped. I knew the area around here looked nice but this view was breathtaking. The sun was just starting to set over the mountains that spread away into the distance, and from this height it looked amazing. I noticed something flapping in the breeze out of the corner of my eye. I had been so taken in by the view I had not noticed anything else. Another note. But why was there another note? I had found out what I was supposed to do, looking at the view was just something extra. I pulled the note free from the side of the roof to read it.

'_I really like the view from here. I hope you're enjoying it. Pick up the Ipod and hit play'._

I guessed he had got bored of making everything rhyme seeing as he hadn't been sure if I would actually find this one. What did he mean by Ipod? I looked around me on the ground, and sure enough there was a green Ipod just a few paces from where I was standing. I picked it up, pressing play as he had instructed, letting the music fill my ears as I gazed out towards the mountains.

_Tonight is ours with every step, push ahead, push ahead such a beautiful sight. After every hill we climbed, it's never been so clear. And at the top we scream,I really like the view from here._

I smiled, looking out into the distance. Of course Darren had chosen the perfect song for this moment. I wondered if this was what my prize was, but I had the feeling that this was just something extra for having done what the note had said, rather than just leaving once I had found out what I was meant to do. The only thing that would make this more perfect was if he was here with me. But I knew where he was, he must be waiting in our room for me. I had to go thank him and find out what my prize was. I pulled the ear buds out and reluctantly teared my eyes away from the view and headed back to my room.

I stood outside the door and tentatively knocked. Why was I so nervous? I was supposed to be getting my reward, it couldn't be anything bad. The door slowly opened and Darren appeared, a huge grin on his face. "You're still wet," he giggled. "Congratulations, I knew you could do it." I smiled despite the fact I was meant to be angry at him for sending me all over the place. But the rooftop had made all my anger at him disappear.

"Thank you," I smiled, handing him back his Ipod.

"Oh, so you found it then. I'm taking it that you enjoyed it."

"It was amazing," I admitted. "So are you going to tell me what my prize is? Please tell me I have a prize."

"You have a prize," Darren smiled. Now it was his turn to look nervous. But why? What was he planning? "Come in," he said, holding the door open for me. I gasped, stopping in my tracks at the door. He had been busy while I had been out. The bed sheets had been changed to a red satin, with rose petals scattered on and around it. There were red and white candles dotted all around the room and a bunch of roses on the side table. Soft music was playing in the background.

"Are you trying to tell me that my prize is-" I stopped, the word catching In my throat as my face turned the same color as the roses.

"You know we don't have to, if you're not ready." He looked at me nervously, waiting for me to answer.

"I'm ready."


End file.
